


【德哈ABO】始于婚姻

by Jenny98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny98/pseuds/Jenny98
Summary: 他们本无交集，一切的开始，都是那场婚姻。





	1. Chapter 1

“小龙，你已经不小了，是时候找个Omega结婚了……”

“妈妈，我已经说过很多次了。我不想和什么Omega结婚。Omega没有一个好东西。当然，除了你……”

“小龙，我知道Astoria的事情对你影响很大。但那是她没有好好珍惜你，是她的错。你不能就因为这样对所有的Omega都抱有偏见……”

“妈妈，我们讨论过很多次了，我不会和Omega结婚的！”

Narcissa叹了口气，回想着刚才那次与儿子并不太愉快的谈话，忧愁又无奈。Draco在19岁的那年与Astoria订婚。这原本是一桩圆满的婚事，但Asotira却在结婚前几个月提出了分手，转而投身另一个Alpha的怀抱。Draco又伤心又愤怒，从此觉得所有Omega都不可信任。五年了，他还是没有从Astoria的事情里走出来。Narcissa为他安排了很多次相亲，他要么一口回绝，要么就在Narcissa为他找的Omega身上挑毛病。Narcissa心里着急，却一点办法都没有。她幻影移形来到一片山坡上。上坡上长满了绿草和野花，青草的气息与淡淡的花香悄悄钻入了她的鼻孔。一座气派而古朴的庄园伫立在不远处更高一些的山坡上，庄园四周是茂密的树林。Narcissa整了整自己的衣领，看了看那座庄园，便向那里走了过去。

这一天她原本和Parkinson太太约好了在Parkinson庄园小聚。Parkinson太太的女儿Pansy说她的同学里还有一个没有结婚的Omega，可以介绍给Draco。可Draco得知了母亲又要为他相亲，便坚决不答应和她一起来。无奈，Narcissa只得一个人来到这里。

树林虽然茂密，但毕竟不是大片的森林。阳光从繁茂的枝叶间溜进了林子里，在地上投下了一个个明亮的光斑。草木的清新和野花的芬芳更浓郁了一些，一些小小的蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀从她身侧掠过。虽然Narcissa可以直接幻影移形到那座庄园前，但她从觉得凭空出现在别人的房子前并不是十分礼貌的行为。再说，这座林子里美妙的春景也令她心旷神怡，可以缓解她略略烦躁的心情。

就在这时，一阵浓郁的青苹果味窜进了她的鼻孔里，夹杂着一股浓郁的葡萄酒的味道，甚至盖过了林子里草木和花朵的气味。

Narcissa皱了皱眉。她并不记得这座林子里长过青苹果树。再说，现在也不是青苹果成熟的季节。而葡萄酒味……

Narcissa似乎猛然想起了什么。她停下脚步，竖起耳朵听着。

“不要，你放开我……”

“放开你？你的身体可没有这么说呢，真是个淫荡的Omega。啧啧，还没有被Alpha碰过呢。那今天就让你尝尝被Alpha上的滋味。”

“你这是强暴！放开我……”

一个Alpha，正在强迫一个Omega？

Narcissa给自己施了一个无声无息咒，循着声音和气味走了过去。很快，他就看到了那个倒在一棵树底下的两个人。那个Alpha正压倒在那个Omega的身上，伸手要解开他的衣服扣子。那个Omega被死死按在地上，想要挣扎，却似乎使不上力气。

“昏昏倒地。”Narcissa将魔杖指向那个Alpha，施了一个昏迷咒。

那个Alpha从Omega身上翻了下来，滚落到一边。那个Omega依然躺在地上，大口地喘着气，脸色潮红。空气中葡萄酒的气味淡了下去，青苹果的气味却越来越浓了。他迷茫地睁着双眼，似乎在努力找回神智。

Narcissa看出来了，这个Omega是发情了。

她从衣兜里掏出一个瓶子，走到那个Omega身边，蹲下身把把里面的药倒进了那个Omega的嘴里，并强迫他咽了下去。那个Omega剧烈地咳嗽了几声，还是把药全部咽了下去。Narcissa解除了刚才施下的无声咒，站了起来。几分钟后，那个Omega终于恢复了神智，慢慢地从地上坐了起来。

Narcissa这才看清了眼前的人。那是一个二十出头的青年，清秀的五官，一头黑色的乱发，一双绿眼睛却亮得惊人。他茫然地眨了几下眼，在地上摸索起来。只见他拿起一副黑色的圆框眼镜架在了鼻梁上。他从地上站了起来，理了理凌乱的衣服，有些窘迫地看着Narcissa。

“谢谢你，夫人。”青年的脸上还带着刚刚因发情而出现的潮红。想到刚才的场景被眼前的妇人撞见，他显得更加羞窘了。但他看向Narcissa的眼睛里却写满了真诚和感激。

Narcissa抬头注视着这个比自己高了半个头的青年。他的眼睛就像两汪清澈的绿潭，纯净无瑕。他局促地看了Narcissa一眼，又道了一声谢谢，似乎对眼前这个高贵的妇人短暂的沉默而感到不安。

“不用客气，孩子。”Narcissa温和地说。不知为何，眼前的这个青年给了她一种亲切感，她不由地喜欢上了他。他是一个还没有被Alpha标记的Omega，一个人呆在外面，实在是太不安全了。“你住在哪里？我送你回去吧。”

“没事的，我自己回去就好。非常感谢你，夫人。”Harry摆了摆手。这时，他突然想起了什么，低头看了看地上，捡起了一根魔杖。

只见青年将魔杖对准了那个躺在地上的Alpha，念了一个“一忘皆空”。但毕竟刚刚经历了发情的折磨，身体还是很虚弱。施完咒的他晃了一下，差点摔倒。Narcissa立马扶住了他。

“孩子，还是我送你回去吧。”Narcissa用温和而坚定的语气说道。

Harry有些不好意思地看了她一眼，终于不再拒绝了。

Narcissa挥了挥魔杖，一张便条便向那座庄园飞了过去。反正Draco也不来了，她推掉这次小聚也无关紧要了。

“夫人，你这是……”

“没关系，无关紧要的事情。现在告诉我，你住在哪里？”

他们出现在了一片居民区前。比起刚才Parkinson庄园的豪华气派，这里的房子显得破旧而狭小。Harry局促地跟着身旁的妇人向自己的住所走去。抑制剂是很稀有很昂贵的药剂，身边的妇人却能随手掏出一瓶，还穿着做工精细华美的衣服，显然来自富裕的家庭。而此刻的她却陪自己出现在这个显得贫穷破败的居民区，显得与周围的一切格格不入。几个路过的人用好奇的眼光打量着他们，他便显得更加不安而愧疚了，害怕妇人下一秒就会厌恶地皱起眉头，离开这个不堪入目的地方。

但是她没有。

他们终于来到了一座小房子前。房子显得很陈旧了，但还不算太破。门上的漆已经剥落了，门把手也磨得不成样子，但门板还是很完整，并没有出现一个个的破洞。Harry转过身，礼貌地看着身边的妇人，说：“这里就是了。今天的事情，真的非常感谢你。我该请你进去喝一杯的，但……”

就在这时，门突然开了。一个高大英俊的中年男人出现在了门口。

“Harry，你回来了干嘛站在门外？你——”

他突然停住了，震惊地看向了Harry身旁的妇人，不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛。Harry不解地看了看送自己回来的妇人，发现她虽没有太夸张的表情，脸上却也写满了惊讶。

“Narcissa？”

“Sirius？”


	2. Chapter 2

“真没想到，这么久不见。你生了个儿子，还是个Omega？”把Harry打发上楼休息后，Narcissa和Sirius便在客厅里坐了下来，施了一个闭耳塞听咒。

“Harry不是我的儿子，他是我的教子。”Sirius摇了摇头。

“他和你住在一起，那他的父母呢？”

“他们很早就去世了。”

Narcissa饶有兴趣地看着Sirius，又环顾四周，有些不悦地说：“你们就住在这种地方？”

“别摆出这种表情。你要是受不了这里，大可以走人。”Sirius有些不耐烦地摆了摆手，“你倒是告诉我，你为什么会遇到Harry？”

Narcissa收回了环顾四周的目光，露出了一个意味深长的微笑：“你想知道？”

“很显然我不想在这里浪费时间，鉴于你并不想让你高贵的衣服沾上我们公寓里的灰尘。”

“他在路上发情了。”Narcissa说着，满意地看到Sirius突然僵住的神情，“一个Alpha正打算强暴他呢。要不是我及时赶到，给他喝了抑制剂……”

Sirius原本直勾勾地注视着Narcissa的眼睛突然移开了目光。自责与担忧充满了他的内心。他想象着Harry的绝望和无助，感觉心被狠狠揪在了一起。

你明明知道他的发情期快到了，竟然还允许他出门。Sirius，你真是蠢透了。

“他多大了？”Narcissa的话打断了Sirius的思绪。

“25岁。”

“那可不小了。他怎么还没找到自己的Alpha？”

“因为没有一个Alpha能配得上Harry。”Sirius听到Narcissa话中的探究与挑衅的意味，反击道，“Harry才不会和那些自以为是，外强中干的白痴在一起。”

“但他还是需要一个Alpha，你不能否认这一点。我想刚才发生的事情就很好地证明了这一点。”一个想法在Narcissa脑海中慢慢成形。

“我记得你和Lucius Malfoy生了一个儿子。”Sirius决定转移话题，“看来他已经结婚了？”

Narcissa并没有马上接话，似乎在斟酌着词句：“我和Lucius希望Draco能干出一番事业后再考虑结婚的事情，毕竟他将来是要继承Malfoy的家业的。”

“为了事业？”Sirius对这个理由嗤之以鼻，“恐怕是你们把他宠成了一个傲慢无礼、目中无人的大少爷，没有人能受得了他了吧？”

Narcissa的脸上出现了一丝因谎言被拆穿而产生的窘迫，但那神情转瞬即逝。这时候，她的目光突然顿在了Sirius的手上。他的手背上有一朵黑色的花，看起来像一个纹身。

“你知道那是什么，对吗？”她指了指Sirius的手背。

Sirius警觉地缩回了手，对上了Narcissa的目光。

“是的，我知道。”

“你还有多少时间？”

“我不知道。可能，一两年？”

“没想到它竟然发作在你身上。”

“这大概是Black家族对我当年离家出走的惩罚？”Sirius讽刺地笑了笑。

Narcissa陷入了短暂的沉默。一会儿后，她开口道：

“他不知道这件事，对吧？”

“他不知道。”Sirius的神情因想起Harry而出现了一丝痛苦。

“那你有没有想过，你死了以后，他该怎么办？”

Sirius沉默了。他怎么可能没想过？随着时间的推移，这个问题变得越来越沉重。他不愿去想象他离开Harry后Harry会发生什么，刚才Narcissa的话更加深了这种忧虑。他也希望Harry能找到自己的Alpha，这样他就能放心地离开了。但Harry不想结婚，不想被任何Alpha标记，这是Sirius的心病。

“我的儿子Draco是个Alpha，”Nrcissa见Sirius不说话，便坚定了自己的想法，干脆顺水推舟，“既然这样，不如让你的教子和我的儿子结婚吧。”

“你说什么？”Sirius不敢相信地说，“让Harry和你的儿子结婚？”

“对。”

“这怎么行？”

“怎么不行？”

Sirius思忖着。他知道Lucius Malfoy是什么人，一只高傲自大的白孔雀。他们的儿子十有八九也被宠成了一个傲慢无礼，娇生惯养的大少爷，Harry能和他处得来吗？Narcissa也不是什么温柔可亲的人。但Harry要是还不结婚，只怕自己撒手人寰的时候Harry就真的连个家都没有了。到时候Harry该怎么办？要是他以后真的被一个Alpha给随便……

“行是行，但你的儿子得跟我立一个牢不可破的誓言。”

“什么？你疯了。”

“你要是不答应，我也没法答应让Harry和你儿子结婚。”

“我不会让Draco做这种事的。”

“那就免谈。”Sirius冷冷地说，“你可以走了。”

Narcissa没想到Sirius的态度会这样坚决。她的脸上露出了一丝难堪。她犹豫了一会儿，说：“那我跟你来立这个誓言。我们需要一个见证人。”

当Narcissa离开的时候，Sirius给自己施了一个静音咒，悄悄走进了Harry的房间里。只见Harry已经躺在床上睡着了，被子紧紧裹在身上，只露出一个黑色的脑袋，脸上还带着没有完全褪去的潮红。Sirius走过去，轻轻撩开他挡住了眼睛的碎发，凝视着他安静的睡颜，轻轻叹了一口气。

当Harry在床上迷迷糊糊地醒了过来的时候，映入眼帘的就是床边一个熟悉不过的黑色影子。

“大脚板？”Harry朝着那团黑影摸了过去，摸到了黑狗的长着浓密毛发的脑袋。黑狗轻轻地叫了一声，突然变成了一个中年男人。

“Harry，感觉好点了吗？”Sirius注视着Harry，担忧地问道。

“嗯……”Harry眨了眨眼睛，因为没有戴眼睛，他只能看到一片模糊的色块。

“你发生了什么Narcissa都跟我说了。”犹豫了一下，Sirius开口道。

他感到Harry的身体僵了一下。Sirius有些心疼，但还是强迫自己说了下去：

“Narcissa有个儿子，是个Alpha，还没结婚……”

“Sirius，这件事我们已经讨论过很多次了，我不会结婚的！”Harry从床头柜上抓过眼镜戴上，坐起来直视着Sirius。

Sirius无奈地揉了揉Harry乱糟糟的黑发，说：“我知道你在想什么。Harry，但你终究是要找一个Alpha的。”

“Sirius……”

“这些年追过你的Alpha有多少，两只手都数不过来。可你就是一个也不答应。我知道你还是忘不了他。Harry，那都过去八年了，他也不会想看到你一个人孤独地活在对他的思念里的。”

“可你不是也没结婚吗。”Harry低下头不满地嘟囔着。

“我是一个Beta，而你是个Omega。”Sirius蹲下身严肃地注视着Harry的眼睛，“每次你发情期到来的时候，我只能变成大脚板的样子把你摁在满是冰水的浴缸里。我只能眼睁睁地看着你忍受痛苦，恨不得所有你承受的痛苦转移到自己身上，却一点办法都没有。”

Harry看着Sirius眼中的心疼与担忧。想到Sirius为自己担惊受怕，愧疚与自责涌上了Harry的内心。

“Harry，Narcissa是我的堂姐，她也很喜欢你。如果你和她的儿子结婚的话，她一定不会亏待你的。”

Sirius看到了Harry眼中的痛苦和愧疚，有些于心不忍。但这是唯一的办法了，Harry必须跟一个Alpha结婚。

良久以后，Sirius终于听到了他想要的答案。

“好吧，Sirius，我同意。”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy第一次见到Harry Potter，是在他们的婚礼上。

世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人呢？高挑的身材，清秀的五官，一对像宝石一样闪闪发光的绿眼睛，黑色的头发乖巧地贴在小麦色的皮肤上。大概是Draco的目光太过炽热，Harry只瞥了他一眼就慌忙移开了视线，脸上泛起了一丝不自然的红晕。

自己竟然就要和这个人结婚了，Draco感觉飘飘然，心中好像有无数个小人在唱唱跳跳。他迫不及待地牵住了对方向他伸过来的手，一阵淡淡的青苹果香钻入了他的鼻尖。他紧紧握住对方的手，走到了司仪面前。

“Draco Malfoy先生，你是否愿意让Harry Potter先生成为你的丈夫，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠诚于他相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界？”

“我愿意。”Draco望着眼前的人那双澄澈的绿眼睛，大声地宣誓道。

“Harry Potter先生，你是否愿意让Draco Malfoy先生成为你的丈夫，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠诚于他相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界？”

“我愿意。”Harry对上那双似乎要迸出火花的灰蓝色眼睛，平静地说道。

“现在交换戒指，作为结婚的信物。”

Draco低下头小心翼翼地将戒指套上了对方的无名指，又看着对方把戒指套上了自己的无名指。他偷偷瞄了一眼面前的人的脸，看到了他微微颤动的睫毛和脸上又浮现出的一丝红晕。

好想在他脸上狠狠亲一口。Draco又开始飘飘然起来。

“我宣布你们为合法伴侣。”一道金线将两人连接了起来，接着又没入了两人的身体里，消失不见。

“现在，你们可以亲吻对方了。”

Draco听到司仪的话，立刻揽住Harry吻了上去。Harry则闭上了眼睛，有点生涩地回应了这个吻。好一会儿，Draco才恋恋不舍地离开了Harry柔软的双唇，好像一个吃着蛋糕不得不停下来的孩子一样。Harry似乎有些喘不过气来，脸更红了。

“现在，全体起立！”

宾客们原本坐着的座椅突然消失了，一个个圆形的餐桌围成了一圈，出现在了地面上，刚才消失的椅子又出现在了这些桌子周围。一个金色的拱顶从空中幻化出来，餐桌中间的空地变成了一个巨大的舞池。一群魔杖变出的金色的小鸟儿在舞池上方飞舞着。乐队在舞池一边落座下来，端着托盘的侍卫出现在了那些圆桌边。

Harry正扭头搜寻着Sirius的身影，Draco却一把拽过他拉着他向舞池走去。Harry有些局促不安地跟着对方，对方有力的手霸道地拉着他来到了舞池中央，又揽上了他的腰带着他跳起了舞。一股浓浓的蜂蜜奶油味涌进了Harry的鼻腔，把他熏得晕乎乎的。

Harry本来就不太擅长跳舞，现在更是因为紧张踩了好几次Draco的脚。他微微低下头不想和Draco对视，Draco却托起了他的脑袋吻上了他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，将舌头滑进了Harry湿热的口腔里。揽在Harry腰上的手坏心眼地捏了一把，又在他腰侧游走起来。Harry羞得满脸通红，但毕竟对方是自己新婚的丈夫，现在又是在婚礼上，也不能像往常一样对这样的Alpha来上一个倒挂金钟。当Draco终于离开了Harry的嘴唇的时候，Harry立刻拍了一下对方在自己的腰侧作乱的手，说：“你……别乱动。这里这么多人呢。”

“那又怎么样。”Draco在Harry的耳边呼了一口气，“反正他们都知道你是我的Omega。”

这一曲终于结束了，Harry如释重负，说：“我有点饿了，想去吃点东西。你想一起来吗？”

“当然了。你是我的Omega，我哪有不陪的道理？”Draco说着就牵起了Harry的手向一张圆桌走去。桌上有一个涂满了奶油的蛋糕，许多片水果嵌在蛋糕上，使蛋糕显得很诱人可口。

Harry低头吃起了蛋糕，努力避免和Draco靠得太近。但这个Alpha就像一颗牛皮糖一样黏了上来，一会儿在Harry的脸上吧唧一下亲上一口，一会儿舔掉了Harry不小心粘在脸上的奶油，一会儿又抢掉了Harry吃了一半的蛋糕。Harry羞恼地推开Draco，Draco又不知疲倦地再次黏上来。

“Draco，恭喜了。”这时候，一个Alpha走了过来。Draco看了看来人，发现是自己在Durmstrang的同学，便道了声谢谢，让对方在旁边坐下。

“你们是不久前认识的？”那个Alpha好奇地说，目光不时瞟向Harry，“以前可没见过你的Omega。”

“是的。但那并不要紧。”Draco说着，揽上了Harry的肩，似乎是在宣示自己的所有权。空气中的蜂蜜奶油味更浓了。

“不介意让我跟他跳支舞吗？”那个Apha戏谑地说。

Draco瞪了那人一眼，那个人笑着跳了起来，说：“我只是开个玩笑，谁不知道你是个大醋坛子啊。那边还有几个漂亮迷人的Omega呢，我可不想错过这样的好机会，先告辞了。”

那个人走后，又有一个人走到了他们旁边，Draco正想把来人赶走，一抬头却发现是自己的堂舅。

“我的小Harry结了婚就忘了他可怜的教父了？”Sirius吹着口哨在Harry旁边坐下。Harry气恼地拍了他一下。Sirius则大笑了起来，揉了揉Harry的脑袋，好不容易在魔法的作用下变得服帖的黑发顷刻间恢复了原来的凌乱。

“Draco，你不会介意我跟我亲爱的教子跳一支舞的，对吗？”Sirius不等Draco回答，就拉着Harry向舞池走了过去。Draco气呼呼地瞪了Sirius的背影一眼，但也没有办法。

“你干什么呀。”Harry可不记得Sirius喜欢跳舞，这下把他拉来跳舞是做什么？

“当然是帮你暂时躲开Draco那个小子了。”Sirius吹着口哨，接着就带着Harry跳起舞来。

“Harry，要是那个小子以后敢欺负你的话，你一定要告诉我，我会让他好看的。”

“我知道啦，Sirius，我又不是几岁的小孩子了。”Harry不满地嘟囔了一句，“而且谁欺负谁还不一定呢。”

“那是当然，不愧是我的Harry。不过，要是他真的敢对你怎么样的话，记得上次我教你的那个咒语……”

两个人说是跳舞，但都没把心思放在跳舞上，都只是敷衍地动了动脚步，看起来显得很笨拙滑稽。

“好了，Sirius，我觉得你该担心担心你自己了。你打算什么时候结婚？”

“结婚？”Sirius笑了起来，似乎这是一个很好笑的笑话，“我太老了，没法结婚了。”

“才不是呢。你别以为我不知道有多少女巫在追你。”Harry故意踩了Sirius一脚，在听到Sirius的抽气声后露出了一个恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“好吧，Harry。但我并不想结婚，我觉得婚姻对我而言并没有什么吸引力。我说过了，我有你就够了。”

“但你连喂饱自己都很困难。”Harry反驳道，“以后我都没法给你做饭了，你就打算靠垃圾食品度日吗？”

“我会照顾好我自己的，你不用担心。”Sirius说。这时候他们已经在舞池中停了下来。他又忍不住揉了一把Harry的头发。

“回去吧，不然我的外甥可要诅咒我了。”Sirius说着。虽然Harry清楚Sirius根本不是怕Draco，而是不想再谈论这个话题了，但他还是回到了餐桌边。

Harry一回到餐桌边，Draco就又搂上了他的腰，用叉子叉起一块蛋糕向Harry的嘴里送去。Harry犹豫了一下，最终有点不情愿地张开嘴把蛋糕吞了下去。Draco拿起一张纸擦了擦Harry嘴边的奶油。

“你喜欢Quidditch吗？”Draco拿过一杯红酒喝了起来，问道。

“喜欢。”Harry不知道这个人想说什么，有些疑惑。

“我以前是Durmstrang校队的找球手。”Draco微微扬起下巴，得意地说道，“你知道Viktor Krum吧？就是那个保加利亚国家队的找球手。”

“嗯，我听说过。”

“他比我高几个年级，我们以前经常一起打球，还一起切磋过技术。”Draco晃了晃脑袋，期望在Harry的眼睛中捕捉一丝敬佩或是崇拜，但Harry的眼神似乎太过平静了，“可惜他今天有事，来不了了。”

Harry微微皱了皱眉。Draco对他的反应有些失望。但他转而想，Harry说的喜欢，可能只是不排斥罢了。他可能并不了解Viktor Krum，只是听说过罢了。也是，一个Omega怎么会喜欢这种属于Alpha的刺激运动呢？ 不过没关系，他很快就能让自己的Omega意识到他的Alpha是一个多么厉害的找球手。

“Harry。”这时候，一个红色头发的男人和一个褐色头发的女人走了过来，坐到了Harry旁边的椅子上。褐发女人看了看Draco，似乎欲言又止。那个红发男人似乎还用一种不太友善的眼光看了Draco几眼。Draco不甘示弱地瞪了回去。要不是因为他们是两个Beta，他早就下逐客令了。

“我介绍一下，我的朋友，Ron和Hermione。”Harry对Draco说道。

“你们好。”Draco出于礼貌跟他们握了握手。

“新婚快乐。”握完手，Hermione真诚地对Draco说，“Harry是我们最好的朋友，希望你能好好对他。”

“那当然不在话下。”Draco高傲地微微点点头。

“老兄，结婚的感觉怎么样？”Ron开玩笑道。

“你说呢？当然赶不上你了，你们两个结婚的时候，你都……”

“Harry，别提那件事了……”Ron惊恐地打断了Harry。

Draco已经不太记得那天晚上发生的事情了。他只记得一群人在Malfoy庄园里狂欢，很多人来祝福他，他喝了很多酒，晕乎乎地搂着Harry，闻着他身上淡淡的苹果香。

Harry搀扶着醉醺醺的Draco向他们的新房走去。想到待会儿要做的事情，他感到非常紧张。但Draco似乎完全没有这种感觉，还无意识地用自己的下体蹭着Harry。Harry的脸红得快滴血了。他费力地把Draco扶进了房间里，刚关好门，Draco就拽着他一起倒在了床上。Harry感觉心怦怦直跳，羞涩又紧张地看着Draco。Draco的眼神因为喝了酒有些迷茫。他把脸埋在了Harry的颈窝里，嗅着好闻的苹果香气，揽住了Harry的腰。

“你是我的Omega……”

Harry屏住了呼吸，Draco却没有了下一步的动作。Harry再看看身上的人，发现他已经睡着了。Harry觉得自己逃过一劫，便小心翼翼地抽出魔杖施了一个漂浮咒，把他移到了自己身旁另一半的床上。见他没醒，就挥了挥魔杖让被子飘在了两人的身上。

听着身旁人熟睡中的呼吸，Harry恍惚地注视着头顶的灯。他抬起左手，戒指反射的光刺痛了他的眼睛，一阵钝痛也像一杯翻倒的苦咖啡一样在他心里漫延开来。婚礼上的欢乐与热闹在他的脑海中一闪而过。而下一秒，他的脑海中又浮现出了一块石碑的样子，它孤单凄凉地竖立在阴森寂静的墓地上，只有靠在它上面的玫瑰花圈还有一丝生气。

“原谅我。”Harry喃喃地说，熄掉了灯。

黑暗中，疲惫的Harry闭上了眼睛。

坠入了梦乡的他并不知道等在自己面前的是一段怎样的人生。


	4. Chapter 4

“所以，这该死的到底是怎么回事？”

Draco的视线在Narcissa和Harry的脸上扫过，他的手因为愤怒而微微颤抖着。在他的目光掠过Harry在近视灵失效后架在鼻梁上的圆框眼镜以及魔咒失效后重新恢复凌乱的黑发时，心中的怒火更旺了。

“小龙，你冷静点。”Narcissa握住了Draco的手，“我知道你可能会不太高兴，但是……”

“你知道！”Draco突然挣开了Narcissa的手，声音陡然拔高了，“你知道我根本就不想和Omega结婚！但你还是不经我的同意，用这种手段逼我！给我下迷情剂，让我在那么多人面前丢人现眼……”

“Harry，你先出去一下，我和Draco谈谈。”Narcissa略带歉意地对Harry说道，后者正微微皱着眉，不悦地看着狂怒的Draco。

“难道迷情剂的事情和他就没有关系？”Draco突然转向了Harry，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“他为什么要和一个陌生人结婚？难道不是为了我们的家产？”

“你觉得我会眼红你们的钱？”之前只是皱着眉的Harry因为突然受到的侮辱脸刷得变红了，“真有趣。可惜我对你们的那点破金子一点也不感兴趣！如果没什么问题的话，我现在就可以收拾东西走人！”

“Harry，别添乱了。你先出去一会儿，我和他谈谈。”Narcissa赶紧抓住Harry的手，把他推到门外，又满脸歉意地说，“真是对不起，但我会把事情解决的。”

房门在轻微的声响中关上了。Draco看着Narcissa转过身来满脸担忧地看着他。

“迷情剂的事情都是我的主意，和Harry没有关系。”Narcissa解释道，“我知道你现在可能有点接受不了。但Harry是个好孩子，我希望你们可以好好相处。”

“所以我没有拒绝的权利，是吗？我必须接受你给我安排的这段婚姻，无论它会是多么糟糕多么失败？”

“别这么说，Draco。你不试试，怎么知道结果怎样呢？”

“如果我想离婚呢？”

“你不会的。”

“你怎么能肯定我不会呢？”

“我不会同意的。”

“看来你可真喜欢他。”

“是的。我相信你也会喜欢他的。你们会过得很幸福的。”

“真遗憾，我一点也不喜欢他。你应该知道，强行把我和这个人绑在一起，带给我的只有灾难，而不是所谓的幸福。”

“不会的，Deaco。听我说……”

“我会离婚的。你们谁也别想拦着我。”Draco说着正要开门出去，门却打开了，一个人先一步跨进了房间。

“Draco，跟我过来。”Lucius Malfoy用低沉的声音说道。

Draco看了母亲一眼，就不情愿地跟着父亲来到了书房。

Harry漫无目的地在房子外的一片开阔的草坪上走着。虽然庄园的房子很大，内部装修也显得精致奢华，跟他和Sirius以前寒酸的住处比起来可以说是一个天上一个地下了，但他却一点也不喜欢这个地方。置身在陌生的宅子里，他只觉得四周的墙壁和天花板都变成了铁栏杆，将他困在这个精致的牢笼里。只有室外的草地还能让他少些压抑感。

他并不知道宅子里面的情况怎么样了。刚才新婚丈夫那副愤怒的样子和对他的侮辱使他感到格外烦躁。他看了一眼宅子，竟希望几人谈妥后告诉他，他们可以离婚了，他可以离开这个地方了。

“这件事你不能怪你妈妈，更不应该对她大吼大叫。”Lucius脸色阴沉地说。

“为什么？她根本没有问过我的意见……”

“如果问了你，你就会同意吗？你母亲为你操碎了心，帮你四处物色结婚对象，你却一点都不理解她的苦心，瞧都不愿瞧一眼。”

“但她也不能这样随便拉个人和我结婚！”Draco想起了自己所谓的新婚丈夫脸上那副傻里傻气的圆框眼镜和一头鸟窝似的乱发，又想到自己在中了迷情剂后对他着了魔一样的反应，简直恨不得对着当时的自己扇一巴掌。

“要不是你一直不肯结婚，你的母亲也不会出此下策。”

“我为什么非得结婚？难道和一个根本不认识的Omega凑合一辈子就是件好事吗？”Draco握紧了拳头，似乎要挥出拳头在什么东西上面揍两拳才好。但他的理智不允许他在父亲面前失态，一腔怒火也只能被禁锢在胸腔中。

“这可不好说，Draco。比起打一辈子光棍，这样还强些。”

“可是我一点都不想结婚，父亲。我不会喜欢上任何Omega的。”

“所以你是想让Malfoy家族断子绝孙？”

“就算不结婚，也可以……”

“对我们家族来说，私生子可不是什么光彩的事。”

“但我也不能就这样和一个人结婚。”Draco争辩道，试图改变父亲的态度，“与其以后闹到离婚，不如趁早结束这段关系。”

“别打离婚的主意。不管是为了你母亲还是为了我们家族的名誉，你都不能如此莽撞行事。”

“但是…”

“我希望你试着和他相处。如果以后你遇到了心仪的Omega，再离婚也不晚。”

Draco从未觉得时间流逝得如此缓慢，也从未觉得父母是如此固执，甚至有些不可理喻。他不禁觉得自己的人生变成了一场闹剧，他却只能眼睁睁地看着它朝着离谱的方向演下去。最后，他只能答应父亲不和那个Omega离婚，试着和他好好相处。

当天晚上，Draco极不情愿地被Narcissa赶去了他和Harry的卧室。只见Harry已经换上了睡衣，坐在床沿上，似乎在读一封信。

在看到了Harry的那一瞬间，Draco原本平息了一些的怒火又蹿了上来。为什么自己跟父亲苦苦商谈了那么久，这个人却一副事不关己的样子，悠闲地坐在这里？

就是因为他。有一个声音在他脑海中响起来。如果不是因为他，母亲绝不会贸然安排自己和一个陌生人结婚。一定是他用了什么可耻的手段，骗取了母亲的信任。

“不管你在干什么，我希望你记住我说的话。”Draco冷冷地开口道，“别以为你和我结婚了就可以在这里为所欲为。我不知道你拿什么办法复蛊惑了我的母亲，但我是不会像她一样被你蒙骗的。”

说着，Draco挥了一下魔杖，床上的被子被掀到了Harry那一边，一道屏障出现在了房间中央。这道屏障将床分成了大小不等的两边，而Harry坐着的那一半床明显比另一半小了许多。

“我希望你懂得如何尊重别人的隐私，不要越过这条界限。如果我在的时候你想用房间的浴室，必须先得到我的同意。”

Draco说完后就不再看Harry，甚至没给他任何回答的时间，就推门走进了浴室。哗啦啦的水声伴随着“砰”的关门声响起。

“……自从小Rose学会爬以后，她一有机会就满地爬。这真是让Ron和我头疼坏了。昨天她还把Ron攒的那些巫师卡片撒得满地都是，真是个小淘气。

“Harry，我们都期待着你的回信。周末你带着Draco一起去陋居吧。Molly一定会高兴坏的。

“爱你的赫敏”。

Harry轻轻的叹息淹没在了壁炉里的木柴燃烧时的噼啪声中。

几天后，Draco终于接受了自己已经告别单身的事实，对Harry的态度也不再那么恶劣了。意识到这段关系已是既定的事实后，Draco也不情愿地试着和Harry好好相处。

“你还没参观过我们的庄园吧？今天我带你熟悉一下这里吧。”Draco拖长语调说道。

他带着Harry在庄园里转悠起来。与其说是带Harry熟悉一下庄园，不如说是Draco在不停地炫耀庄园的奢华与阔绰。他期待着Harry的眼中露出那种穷人见到金加隆时饥渴的神色，但对方脸上只是一副漫不经心的神情，这让Draco大失所望，甚至有些恼火。

两个人走到了草坪上。Draco想起了自己在婚礼上和Harry聊起的事情，便傲慢地说道：“你会打魁地奇吧？要不我们来比一局，看谁先抓到金探子？”

当Draco骑着扫帚飞在草地上空时，他根本没有把这场所谓的“比赛”放在心上。他不过是想展示一下庄园硕大的草坪，再炫耀一下自己的球技罢了。一个Omega 怎么可能赢过他呢？除非他故意让着对方，闭着眼睛在天上飞。他操纵着扫帚在天上翻了几个跟头，却失望地发现对方并没有对他给予太多关注，而是东张西望，似乎真的在寻找飞贼。

“真无趣。”Draco说着，来了一个华丽的俯冲，也寻找起了飞贼，却并没有发现那个金色的影子。

过了一会儿，Draco发现Harry突然向一个地方疾速飞了过去。有个金色的东西在前方闪烁。Draco立刻朝那个方向冲了过去。金色的小点越来越近了……Draco伸出手向前抓去。就在他离飞贼只有一臂之遥的时候，另一只手敏捷地抓住了它。

Harry停下了扫帚，对Draco晃了晃手里的金色飞贼。

血涌上了Draco的脸。他之前试图和Harry好好相处的意愿在这一刻化为了灰烬。

羞耻和愤怒在他的心中燃烧起来。但表面上，他只是冷淡地说：

“我只是想看看你能不能抓到飞贼，看来你还是真的会打魁地奇。”


	5. Chapter 5

“你要去哪里？”Draco一脸莫名其妙地看着背着包，手里拿着一把飞天扫帚的Harry向他们家的壁炉走去。

“去工作。”Harry简短地答道，头也没回，正要迈进壁炉里，Draco却一把拦下了他。

“我没听错吧？工作？”Draco嗤笑道，似乎觉得Harry说的是多么可笑的一件事。

“你什么毛病？我再不去就要迟到了。”Harry甩开Draco的手，抓起一把飞路粉踏进了壁炉。

“该死的你这是什么意思？从来没人告诉我你还要工作！只有穷人家的Omega 才需要出去赚钱养家！”Draco狠狠揪住了Harry 的胳膊，把他拽得一个踉跄，绊倒在地上，飞路粉撒了一地，扫帚也掉在了地上，“你拿着扫帚干什么？难道你还想说你的工作是骑扫帚？”

Harry迅速站了起来，还没等Draco反应过来，Harry就掏出了魔杖，一道光从杖尖射出，Draco全身都被束缚起来。

“你竟敢对我施咒！”Draco对Harry叫道，心中为自己一时的疏忽后悔不已。他发现自己徒劳的挣扎无法摆脱身上那些无形的绳索，他也够不到魔杖进行反击，只好停下挣扎，愤怒地瞪着Harry。

Harry满意地看着Draco恼羞成怒的样子，用手抹了一把脸上的灰，轻蔑地看着Draco：“没错，我的工作就是骑扫帚怎么了？我是Wilts球队的找球手。现在到了赛季，我得去训练了。”

“你是在开玩笑吗？一个Omega？在球队打球？”

“怎么了？你嫉妒了？”

“当然不是！你有什么值得嫉妒的？”Draco突然想起了Harry在他面前举起金色飞贼的画面，愤怒和耻辱立刻使他的双颊泛起红晕，“我只是不想从事这样的职业罢了。你别自以为自己很了不起，那天要不是我让着你，你怎么会赢呢？”

“哈哈哈。”Harry干巴巴地笑了一声，拾起扫帚，抓起一把飞路粉，“Draco Malfoy，你和所有那些愚蠢至极、自以为是的Alpha一模一样。”

说着，他喊了一声地名，就从壁炉里消失了。

Draco想要对着空着的壁炉狠狠地剁一脚，这才发现自己还被束缚着。他只能叫来了Dobby，恶狠狠地命令他解开自己身上的咒语，并在小精灵惊慌畏惧的目光中命令他绝不能把今天的事情告诉任何人。当Dobby擤着鼻涕离开后，他对着空了的壁炉扔了几个咒语，好像这样就能纾解他心中的怨气。25年来，他从未觉得如此丢脸过。

作为队里唯一的Omega，Harry拥有一间独立的宿舍。他躺在宿舍里简易的单人床上，通过双面镜和Sirius交谈着。

“你在那里还适应吗？”

“如果你是想把Malfoy庄园和家里比较的话，那当然是家里舒服了。”Harry撇了撇嘴。

“要是Lucius Malfoy那只老孔雀听到你这么说，肯定不会高兴的。”Sirius笑了起来。

“我当然不会在他的面前让他难堪了。”Harry耸了耸肩，“不过，我也没跟他说过几句话。”

“你这么说我一点都不奇怪。那个老孔雀就是个傲慢冷漠的家伙。我还一度担心他会不待见你。”

“那倒是还没有。”

“那Draco Malfoy那个小子呢？你们现在相处得怎么样？”

“还过得去吧。”Harry含糊其辞地说。所幸Sirius并不知道Draco被下迷情剂的事情，不然Harry真不知道他会不会立刻跑到去Malfoy庄园找Malfoy夫人理论了。

“要是那个小子对你怎么样，你可千万不要手软。”

“当然了。难道你还怕我打不过他？”Harry想起了离开前对方脸上恼怒而无奈的神情，嘴角不禁扬了起来，“你真该看看我走之前他那副表情。”

“看样子他已经吃了不少苦头？”Sirius大笑起来，接着又说道，“队里的训练怎么样？Oliver Wood还在喋喋不休地跟你们讲战术吗？”

“他还是那样。”Harry撇了撇嘴，“不过最近好些了。”

“对了，Harry，你的下个发情期还有多久到？”

“还有一个月吧。”Harry心不在焉地说。

“如果你们还不打算要孩子的话，可要做好保护措施。”Sirius一本正经地说。

“什么，你……不是……”刚刚心不在焉的Harry突然结巴了起来，脸烧得通红。Sirius大笑了起来，对Harry眨了眨眼睛。

“感觉如何？”

“什么？什么感觉？”Harry不明所以地问道。

“就是……被一个Alpha标记的感觉啊。”

“标记……”Harry意识到Sirius在说什么，立刻又羞又恼地说道，“Sirius，别说这个了！不然我就要断开连接了！”

Sirius又笑了起来，捋了捋自己的长发，依旧哄着Harry要他说说是什么感觉。Harry又羞又恼地对着镜子喊了一声“再见”，就切断了连接。

他把双面镜塞到了枕头底下，刚才Sirius的玩笑却回荡在脑海里。他的眼前不禁浮现出自己被Draco Malfoy压在身下的画面。他的脑海中闪过一瞬间的恐惧。他立刻摇摇头将这画面从脑海中驱逐出去。他打开床头柜的抽屉，那几瓶他从庄园带来的抑制剂还完好无损地躺在那里。那都是Draco背着Narcissa偷偷给他的。

“我可没兴趣当你发情期的泄欲工具。这些东西你给我乖乖收好。要是你让我母亲知道了，我一定会让你后悔的。”Draco冷漠地说道，把一盒抑制剂扔到他的面前，甚至都没看他一眼。

Harry在他背后嘲讽地哼了一声，心里却松了一口气。Draco冷漠的态度虽然并不使人愉快，但至少Harry不用担心自己要和Draco上床了。

Harry熄了灯，闭上了眼睛。训练后的疲惫使他很快坠入了梦乡。

“Draco，怎么了？不开心？”William Shrag说道。

Draco又往嘴里灌了一杯啤酒，怏怏不乐地说：“我可比不得你们，能享受幸福的单身生活，自由自在，无拘无束。”

“说什么呢？我们还没怪你没邀请我们去参加你的婚礼呢。”Tom Cock说道。

“哼，”Draco忿忿地又给自己灌了一口酒，说道，“我才不想结婚。这都是我妈的主意。这该死的婚姻真是糟糕透了。”

“这真有趣。”Tom说，拍了拍Draco的肩，“看来你和那个Omega相处得并不愉快。”

“你们是不是……房事不和？”Allan Doom看着Draco沮丧的神情，挑了挑眉。

Draco一口啤酒差点喷了出来。他立刻把它咽了下去，呛了几声，接着用一种作呕的表情。

“我是这辈子都不会跟他上床的！”他用啤酒杯的底轻敲了一下桌面，说，“头发乱得像鸟窝，还戴着一副丑陋的眼镜！穿衣还毫无品味！看他瘦得跟皮包骨头似的，但他哪里有点Omega 的样子？自以为是，粗鲁无礼，一有点什么事就动手，乱放恶咒！他还说自己有个工作呢。你见过Omega在魁地奇球队里打球的？”

“这真惨，Draco。那你当初怎么不反抗你的母亲呢？”Allan饶有兴趣地说。

“反抗？”Draco嘲讽地哼了一声，“要是能反抗，我无论如何都不会跟他结婚的。这是一个圈套……”他想起了自己被下迷情剂后可笑的模样，羞耻让他住了口。

“怎么？难道他用了什么见不得人的手段？”Tom饶有兴趣地说。

“那不重要。重要的是我现在和一个该死的Omega绑在了一起！那种把Alpha当作泄欲工具的生物！觉得你好的时候缠着你，等觉得腻了就去找别的Alpha……”Draco又给自己灌了一杯啤酒，似乎要借此忘掉自己已经结婚的事情。

“那既然你们没有睡过，你没有标记他。那为什么不干脆离婚呢？”

“我早就想要离婚了，但我的父母怎么会同意呢？我试过说服他们，但他们简直就顽固得像两根老骨头。”说到离婚，Draco的表情显得更加烦躁了。

“这真是不幸。”William吹了声口哨。

“所以看起来你没法再跟我们一样享受和其他Omega 的鱼水之欢了。”Allan做出一副遗憾的表情。

“该死的，你们知道我一点都不想这样！”Draco低声咒骂道。

Allan发出了一声叹息。Tom却若有所思。他的眼睛在Draco身上转了一圈，接着他咧嘴一下，神秘地说：“要我说，Draco，你没离成婚，是你的方法不对。”

“看起来你有什么点子？”William拍了一下他的肩膀。Draco也从啤酒杯中抬起头来。

“Draco，你要想离婚，不应该从你父母身上下手。你应该从他身上下手。”

“你指望我劝说他提出离婚？别搞笑了。要是和我离婚了，他还得住在原来的破房子里，也没有人给他提供抑制剂。”Draco重新转向自己的啤酒杯。杯子又见底了。

“当然不是这个意思！”Tom恨铁不成钢地拍了Draco一下，接着压低了声音，“你还没标记他，这件事就好办。趁着他发情的时候，找个Alpha把他办了。你再跟你父母说他出轨，他们还能不同意你离婚？我可不觉得他们会让你和一个被别人标记的Omega耗下去。”

Draco感觉自己混沌的大脑中出现了一道光亮。但他还是皱了一下眉头，说：“找人办了他？他不会指控强奸吗？这要是追究起来……”

“都说了，趁他发情的时候。哪个Omega 在发情期能忍得住？更何况你们根本就没有感情，他就算再怎么圣人，迟早也要求着那个Alpha上他。”

“可是……他有个教父，可不太好对付。要是他的教父追问我为什么不标记他……”

“你的Omega出轨，谁是受害者？”Tom简直气得直翻眼睛，“别忘了，当然是你啊！你只要说你不在场，指责你的丈夫出轨。他的教父再怎么说也是理亏，不能拿你怎么样的。”

“Tom说得对，Draco。”Allan附和道，“而且，比起摆脱一段婚姻，对付一个教父算什么？”

“可是，我该找谁做这件事？”

“这个嘛，找个对他有点好感的Alpha。最好是跟他关系还算不错的……”

“但是我对他根本没有什么了解，哪里知道他跟什么狗屁Alpha的事情？”

“那你就要好好打听了。对了，你的那位Omega也是Hogwarts毕业的吗？他叫什么？”

“Harry Potter。”Draco心不在焉地说道。

“什么？Potter？你说的是我知道的那个Harry Potter吗？”William吃惊地看向Draco。

“我不知道你认识什么HarryPotter。我只知道和我结婚的那个家伙非常讨厌，一头鸟窝一样的头发，还戴着一副丑陋的黑色眼镜……”

“还有一双绿眼睛？”

“啊，对。”Draco含糊不清地说，“就像河里那些讨厌的水草一样。”

“那可不就是那个Harry Potter嘛！”William惊呼道，“那时候学校里追他的Alpha简直能排上一百米……”

“那些人里有没有你呢，William？”Allan打趣道。

William一时有些语塞，接着瞪了Allan一眼，说：“别忘了，我们是在帮Draco想办法！”接着他又安慰性地拍了拍Draco的肩膀，说：“这样事情就好办多了。我知道你该去找谁……”


	6. Chapter 6

对于Draco来说，那个母亲为他安排的Omega还是像之前一样讨厌。这个Omega简直就像个Alpha一样，还不如之前的Astoria温柔。但是，一想到自己的计划，想到自己很快就要摆脱他了，Draco就感觉和Harry的相处不是那么难以忍受的事情了。

Harry疑惑地看着手上的信纸。他记得自己在毕业后和这个叫Jacob Green的Slytherin Alpha就鲜有联系了。为什么对方会突然写信约自己出去呢？学生时代他和这个人接触并不是很多，但Harry对他的印象也算不错，因为对方从来没有在打球的时候像大多数Slytherin一样对自己使绊子。在向Harry告白失败后，他也没有继续纠缠不休，而是爽快地离开了。但是，这么多年后，他为什么要约Harry出去呢？难道是为了祝贺他新婚快乐？Harry皱着眉头摇了摇头。

“我今晚有点事情要出去一下，不回来吃晚饭了。”吃早饭的时候，Harry说道。思考着晚上和Green的见面的他并没有注意到自己这天早上喝的南瓜汁和平时的有什么不同。

“那可记得别回来得太晚了。”Narcissa对他微笑了一下，Draco和Lucius只是冷淡地点了点头。

看来计划进行得很顺利。面无表情的Draco在心里窃喜。

Allan和Tom坐在酒吧里，余光一直偷偷瞥向一边的Jacob和Harry。

“啧，Draco下的催情剂还没生效？”Allan说道。

“他下的可是慢效的，得再等等，耐心点。”Tom说道。

“Wiiliam那小子找的人，靠谱么？”Allan怀疑地说。

而Harry和Jacob这边，气氛则陷入了尴尬。

“听说你结婚了。”Jacob说。

“是啊。”Harry摇了摇手中的黄油啤酒，回答道。

“当年Hogwarts那么多Alpha追你，你最后倒是找了个Durmstrang的。看来在你眼里，Durmstrang的Alpha更胜一筹？”

“只是巧合吧。”

“他对你不错？”

“还行吧。”Harry说着，又喝了一口黄油啤酒。他觉得有点热，可能是和Green的谈话令他烦躁了。他真想起身快点离开。

Harry把外衣脱了下来，正要问Green约他出来有没有什么正事。对方却抛出了一个问题：

“那他为什么没有标记你？”

“什么？”Harry没想到对方会这么问，不禁愣住了。

“你身上的味道，还和上学的那时候一样，纯正的青苹果味。”Jacob笑了笑，向Harry凑近了一点，“不管过了多久，我都记得你身上的这种味道。”

Harry咳了一声。Jacob近在咫尺的脸让他感到紧张。身上似乎更热了。

“Green，你……”

“我都说了，别叫我Green，叫我Jacob。”

“Jacob，我有点热，我得出去透透气。”Harry说着站起身想要走出去，却被Jacob一把拉住。

“Harry，你怎么了？你的脸色好像不太好。我扶你去休息吧。”

“我没事，我就是……有点热。”Harry试图甩开Green的手自己站起来，但他很快发现自己无力的四肢无法挣脱Green。

“Harry，你看起来好像发烧了。我带你去休息吧。”Green的手揽上了Harry的腰，让他靠在自己的身上。

“是时候了。”Tom对Allan使了个眼色。Allan悄悄溜出了门。夜色中，一只猫头鹰衔着一封信飞上了天空。

Harry的意识变得恍惚起来，身上燥热无比，虚软无力。他只能靠在Green的怀里，任由他将自己往一个方向带。

Harry感觉到自己被放到了一个柔软的东西上，视线里出现了一片暖黄色。这是哪里？他迷迷糊糊地想。身上的热浪使他感到烦躁。

“你还好吗，Harry？”有人在说话，但那声音似乎是从一个很远很远的地方传来。

“好热……”他喃喃地说，试图从床上下来。

“别乱动，躺着休息一会儿……”

Harry伸出手解起了衬衫上的扣子，这似乎让他感到好受些。但还是不够……朦胧间，他感到了一丝不对劲。下身的黏腻感越来越强烈，他的右手情不自禁地向自己的下体伸去……

“Harry，你还觉得热吗？我来帮你脱掉衣服吧。”

在摸到自己发硬的下体的时候，Harry突然清醒起来。他明白了这种熟悉的感觉是什么。

他发情了。

Green是个Alpha……

Harry一把推开了正要把自己的衬衫脱下来的Green，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“Harry，你干什么？快躺下来休息。”

“我现在必须回家。”Harry的视野时而模糊时而清晰。他向后退了一步，想要走出房间，Green却一把抓住了他。

“回家？”一声嗤笑传入了他的耳朵，“你觉得那是你的家？”

“这是谁家的猫头鹰？”Narcissa解下了绑在猫头鹰脚上的信，那封印着Draco Malfoy名字的信却在Narcissa接触到它的那一瞬间从她手里弹开了。

“Draco，Harry在三把扫帚出事了！你赶快过来！”

接着，那封信就自己烧成了灰烬。

“Draco那小子呢？”Lucius问道。

“他头疼，在房间躺着呢。”Narcissa焦急地说，“别叫Draco了，Lucius，你跟我去一趟吧。”

“你觉得我为什么会出现在这里？”Green把Harry压在他和房间的墙之间，气息喷在Harry的耳朵上。Harry努力保持着头脑的清醒，被压着的手腕却无法掏出口袋里的魔杖。

Green突然捏住了Harry抬头的下体。Harry抽了一口气，开始挣扎起来。

“放开我，你这个混蛋！”他用沙哑的声音说道。

“我猜，你还是个处吧？”Green恶劣地抚弄起了手里的小Harry，“真有趣，你是怎么把自己弄进Malfoy家的？要知道，那可是多少Omega的梦想呢。可惜Draco Malfoy根本不在乎你。他现在唯一想做的，就是不择手段地摆脱你。”

“不……”

“要我说，Draco Makfoy他是下定决心要摆脱你了。不然，他怎么会放你出来见我呢？与其被他扫地出门，下场凄惨无比，还不如考虑一下，跟我在一起？”

Green的气息喷在Harry的耳垂上。他觉得Harry无力再反抗，便将另一只手伸向Harry已经被液体打湿的后面。但是，就在这一瞬间，他被推了一下，Harry从口袋里拔出了魔杖，一个石化咒立刻打在了Green的身上。他不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，笔直地倒了下去。

Harry踉踉跄跄地走出了房间。身体的燥热的虚软并没有得到丝毫缓解，刚才的石化咒几乎用尽了他所有的力气。他绝望地向前走着，无力的双腿却根本使不上力气。空气中充斥着一股浓郁的青苹果的气味。酒吧里的Alpha都闻到了这种味道。

“啧，一个还没被标记的Omega。”

“还是一个人来的？”

Harry隐约从嘈杂声中听出了几个Alpha轻佻的话语。他已经没有力气穿过他们走到门口去了。绝望攫住了他的心。就在这时，他被一双手扶住了。他正要挣开，熟悉的声音却传来：

“Harry，Harry！”是Narcissa的声音。

“抑制剂……”他的意识一片混沌，茫然中口中只吐出这样一个词。

当Harry再次醒来的时候，已经是两天后的早晨了。他茫然地眨了眨眼，接着突然想起了之前发生的事情。他试图坐起来，却被一只手按回了床上。

“Harry，别乱动。你现在要好好休息。”Narcissa的声音传来，“想喝点水吗？”

Harry张了张口，嗓子却沙哑得发不出声音。Narcissa见状，立即扶他起来喝了一杯水。

“你可能是喝了类似催情剂之类的东西。但我们在现场也没有发现什么有催情效果的东西，只能把你先接回来了。”Narcissa见Harry想说什么，就解释道。

“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了，Malfoy夫人。”Harry不禁在心里把答应了那个奇怪的约会请求的自己骂了一顿。

“可别这么说，Harry，我们现在可是一家人啊。还有，怎么还叫我Malfoy夫人呢？”Narcissa说着摸了摸Harry的头。

“谢谢你……”Harry的脸红了起来，有些不自然地说，“母亲。”

见到Harry的反应，Narcissa笑了笑，说：“出了这样的事，我们也都有责任，特别是Draco这孩子。他之前一直对结婚这件事非常抗拒，我们也是没有办法才出此下策。他要是做了什么不该做的事情，还请你多包容。我也会跟他好好谈谈的……”

Draco站在他们的房门外。他可一点都不想进去慰问那个他讨厌的Omega。相反，他因为自己失败的计划而感到又沮丧又气愤。这个Harry Potter到底是个什么人？竟然在催情剂的作用下，身边有一个Alpha，还能有力气给那个Alpha一个咒语然后逃开，而不是张开双腿求那个Alpha上自己！所幸Jacob Green没因为这件事惹上什么大麻烦而把自己供出来，目前还没人怀疑自己跟这件事有关系。但是，这次计划的失败无疑毁灭了Draco心中所剩无几的回归单身的希望。


	7. Chapter 7

光线暧昧的酒吧里，到处都是搂抱着，亲吻着的人。Draco Malfoy看着不远处的Allan和一个Omega纠缠在一起，郁闷地喝着自己手中的酒。

“一个人喝酒多没意思。”这时，一个男人坐到了Draco的旁边，一股Omega的柠檬味信息素扑面而来。

“你有什么可犹豫的呢？这场婚姻不是你的错，你只是一个受害者。”Draco对自己说道。他转向那个Omega，正想和他碰碰手里的酒杯，却在昏暗的灯光里瞥见了对方黑色的头发绿色的眼睛。

“这么漂亮的Omega，今晚可不会缺Alpha吧？”Draco说着起身离开，并厌恶地皱了皱眉。如果不是那个Omega让他想起了一个此刻他最想忘记的人的话，今晚他会是个不错的对象的。

一会儿后，Draco便确定了他今晚的对象——一个褐色头发的女性Omega。他们一起碰了几次杯后，都有些醉了。他们开始亲吻对方，威士忌的味道弥漫在唇齿间。那个Omega伸出她光滑细嫩的手揉捏起了Draco已经有些抬头的下体。

“去楼上？”

“当然。”

Draco的手环住那个Omega的腰，向楼上的房间走去。她身上甜甜的草莓味使他的意识更加恍惚，身上也愈加燥热，只想赶快发泄身体的欲望。

就在这时，Draco看到了不远处的一个背影，有点熟悉。他迟钝地思考那个人是谁。黑色的长发，高大的背影……很像Sirius Black，他那个被家族除名的堂舅。

Sirius Black……Potter……

Draco的脑海中浮现出了婚礼上Sirius把Harry牵到他面前的场景，迷迷糊糊地想起了Sirius是Harry的教父。

突然间，Draco的酒好像醒了一大半。他猛地停下了脚步，瞪着不远处的那个背影。

那个人正在和一个金发的女人喝着酒，背对着Draco他们。但只要他一转过身，就能看到Draco和挂在他身上的Omega。

不，那不是Sirius Black。Draco对自己说。

那就是Sirius Black。要是他发现了你现在在做什么……

这时，那个人的脸向这边侧了过来，好像意识到有人在背后看着他。他马上就要转过身来了……

Draco也不知道是什么给了喝了威士忌头脑不清醒反应迟钝的他力量。几秒后，他便发现自己独自出现在了深夜里一条寂静的大街上。

Draco晃了晃脑袋，外面的凉风使他清醒了一些。他终于意识到自己做了什么。他扔掉了怀中诱人的Omega，像条胆小的狗一样幻影移形到了外面的大街上！刚刚被撩拨起的欲望胀得发疼。他想起刚才那个男人的背影，越想越觉得那决不是Sirius Black。他不禁把临阵逃跑的自己狠狠地咒骂了一通。但他又知道自己是不能回到那个酒吧里去的了。

Draco想了想，决定还是回家去冲个冷水澡。这时候的父母应该都睡了，他只要在他们第二天醒来之前洗掉这身酒气，就不会受到什么指责了。这么想着，Draco便回到了Malfoy庄园。他脱掉鞋子赤着脚走上楼上的房间，却没想到卧室的灯还亮着。

“这个蠢货，在搞什么鬼。”Draco打开房间门，本想直奔浴室，却在开门的一瞬间被钉在了原地。

Harry刚洗好澡出来，浑身一丝不挂。小麦上的皮肤上还流淌着水珠，从他瘦削的身体上，从他修长而纤细的双腿上往下流。他边擦着头发边向放在浴室门口的一堆衣服走去。看到Draco的时候，他明显愣住了，想用毛巾裹在腰间，却发现毛巾太短，只能尴尬地用它遮住隐私部位。

“我不知道你今晚会回来。”他飞快地说，想抓起一件衣服套上，却被Draco一把拽了过去，仰面倒在了床上。

“你发什么疯，啊……”他手里的毛巾被迅速地扯掉。Draco把他翻了个身，魔杖一挥，Harry的双手就被牢牢绑住。房间中原本设置的屏障也被解除了。

一个硬挺的东西抵在了Harry的臀缝间，Harry终于意识到Draco要做什么了。他惊恐地挣扎着，叫道：“Draco Malfoy，你疯了吗？你这是强暴！”

“我可是你合法的丈夫呢。我可没听说过，和自己丈夫上床算是强暴？”说着，Draco就拉开了裤子拉链，一捅到底。

“啊……”Harry发出了一声短促的惨叫，接着就死死咬住了自己的嘴唇。好像有一把刀捅进了自己的身体，身体像是被撕裂开来。但身体上的痛苦也远远比不上那令他战栗的认知——他被一个Alpha上了，他被一个Alpha强暴了。

疼痛渐渐变得麻木。Harry就如同一艘在狂暴的大海上行驶的小船，只能任由海浪和风暴猛烈地冲撞自己。

当生殖腔被顶开的疼痛传来时，一行泪水终于悄无声息地落在了床单上。

当Harry从昏睡中醒来时，他觉得全身都好像散架了。臀缝间一片黏腻，身后那个难以启齿的地方更是疼痛难忍。他掀开被子，看到了自己满身红色的痕迹，两腿间还不断流出混杂着红色的白色液体，弄脏了床单。Draco已经走了，但空气中的蜂蜜奶油味还在。Harry想要下床向浴室走去，腿却软得根本无法支撑住他。他一个踉跄摔到了地上，这下又扯到了下面的伤口，他不禁倒抽一口冷气。

空气中的蜂蜜奶油味依然没有减少。这时Harry才意识到那不是Draco Malfoy留下的，而是他自己身上的腺体中发出来的，混杂着青苹果和蜂蜜奶油的味道。昨天生殖腔被捅开的疼痛又浮现到Harry的脑海中。

他被标记了。

他成了一个被标记过了的Omega。

Harry不记得自己是怎么忍着疼痛挣扎着爬进浴室，洗净身上的污秽，套上衣服遮住身上的痕迹，再清理一片狼藉的床铺的。他飞快地做着这些事情，仿佛他是一个行了凶的凶手，正拼命销毁作案的痕迹。

只是他忘了，他身上的气味，就和他身上的标记一样，是无法消除的罪证。

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：B没有信息素。B能闻到AO的信息素味道，但AO的信息素对B没有吸引力。A在O体内成结就可以完成标记，标记后的O会放出混杂着自己信息素和A信息素的气味，失去对其他A的吸引力。但对结合后的AO来说，他们彼此的信息素气味都会变得更强烈。被标记后的O在发情时如果和其他A的结合会感到不适。

“你终于想通了？”Tom戏谑地看向Draco。

“想通了，”Draco说，“反正干谁不是一样干？家里有个现成的，还省得我出去再找。”

“哈哈哈。”Allan笑了几声，“那感觉怎样？”

“我那天喝多了酒，”Draco回忆起了那个晚上，“不过，他可是紧得不行呢，就像个雏儿一样。”

“他都25岁了，怎么可能是个雏儿？”Wiiliam嗤笑道，“难道你说他用抑制剂度过每个发情期？”

“不管他是不是，我可要告诉你们。Omega的生殖腔里面，可真是舒服得很。”

其他几个人听着Draco的话，都露出了羡慕的神色。但他们都没有标记过任何Omega，也没有机会去体会那种感觉。

“说说，那是什么感觉？”

另一边，在Malfoy庄园的一间客房里，一只大黑狗正把一个黑发青年扑在沙发上。

“哎哈哈哈，Sirius，别舔我了。”黑狗身上的毛搔得Harry痒得直笑，黑狗却不依不挠地用舌头舔着Harry的脸。

一会儿后，黑狗总算停了下来，跃到了旁边的地上，变成了一个黑发男人。

Harry喘着气从沙发上坐了起来，用手抹了抹脸上的口水，埋怨地看着Sirius：“你下次就不能换个温和一点的问候方式吗。”

Sirius笑了几声，又在Harry旁边坐下，揉了揉他本来就乱糟糟的头发，说：“你这个小子还敢嫌这嫌那。结了婚就忘了我这个老教父了？如果我这次不来，你是不是还不打算回家？”

“我正准备下周回去呢。”Harry心虚地说道。他可不能告诉Sirius自己不回去是怕他问起自己被标记的事情。

“Harry，”Sirius突然使劲嗅了嗅空气中的味道，“这小子的信息素的味道真是奇怪。蜂蜜奶油味？有哪个Alpha的信息素是这种味道？”

Harry的身体僵硬了一下。看来逃避的东西还是来了。Sirius开始大笑着问他感觉如何，Harry不自在地撇开脸去，Sirius也只当他是害羞。

Harry痛恨自己身为一个Omega的事实。在其他任何方面，他都可以证明自己不比任何一个Alpha差。但只有在一件事上，他注定只能屈居人下。他从来不愿去想象这样的画面，即使是曾经和Cedric在一起的时候。被一个Alpha压在身下，这让他感到身为弱者的恐惧以及无助。但他一直不愿想象的事情，却还是发生了。

Draco标记了Harry以后，敏锐的Narcissa很快察觉到了Harry信息素味道的变化，便不时问Harry什么时候和Draco要个孩子。而每次Harry都是支吾地敷衍着，匆匆逃开。而Draco自上次的事情后就没有再在卧室里设置屏障。但Harry还是像以前一样，睡在他的那边小半张床上。后来Draco也没再对他做什么，每天回到卧室就是倒头大睡，在哈利醒来前就离开，两人一句话都说不上，连眼神交流都没有。这倒符合Harry的心意，因为他根本不想和Draco多相处一秒。

但这一天，Harry先睡下了，Draco去洗澡。Harry半梦半醒之间感觉到Draco收拾好上了床，然后一个温热的身体往自己这边靠了过来。

Harry不满地皱了皱眉，不太适应的挪了挪身体，然后Draco得寸进尺地跟了过来。

Harry不得不睁开眼睛，再躲他就要掉到床下面了，这是那天后他对Draco说的第一句话：“你别太过分。”

Draco贴紧了他双手，环过他的身体，已经开始动手解开Harry睡衣胸前的纽扣，稍稍用力制住他因为困倦显得无力的抗拒：“我想你应该很清楚嫁入马尔福家需要做些什么。我只是在做一个正常的Alpha会对他的合法伴侣做的事。”

Draco满意地感觉到了Harry停下了反抗，趁着这个机会，扒掉了难得温顺的Omega的上衣。

开了个头，接下来的事情就容易多了，很快被子下的两人便不着半缕了。Draco的双手游走在Harry光滑的肌肤上，长期锻炼的肌肉摸起来意外的手感很不错。Harry身体僵硬，不敢多做动作，极力掩饰自己的紧张，他只能感觉到滚烫半硬的小Draco顶在自己腰侧，不知道Draco下一步要做什么。

Draco看出了Harry的紧张，戏谑地在Harry耳边吹了口气，满意地看到对方战栗了一下，贴在他耳边说道：“怕什么？你身上哪个地方我没看过？”

清醒的Draco比上次温柔了不少。他注意到了Harry脸上生涩而隐忍的表情，故意用力地撞进他的身体里，终于满意地听到了从Harry嘴中泄出的呻吟声。想到曾经自己败在这个人手下的场景，Draco不禁有了种病态的快感，似乎把Harry压在身下便意味着他的胜利。

当Draco在Harry的体内成结时，Harry突然开始慌乱地挣扎。Draco死死把他按在床上：“不想受伤就别乱动！”反抗无效的Harry闭上了眼睛，发出了一声啜泣。

“快出去，好胀……”

Draco低头看到了Harry被自己的液体撑到微微隆起的腹部，忍不住伸出手按了按，换来了Harry的一次战栗和呻吟。一个念头突然跳进Draco的脑海。他把嘴唇凑到Harry耳边，说道：“告诉我，我是不是你的第一个Alpha？”

“是……”神智不清的Harry在说完这个词后就陷入了昏睡中。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：O被标记后的第一次发情期会持续好几天。

那一次发情期来得猝不及防。

那天，队员们刚结束了当天的训练，回到更衣室换衣服。队长Jim走过来，拍了拍队员们的肩膀，说：“今天大家都做得不错！如果我们能保持这样的状态，下个赛季中……”

他的话突然被一阵咳嗽声打断。只见一个队员突然从外面飞奔进来，边跑边用手在鼻子前面扇着风，似乎要扇走什么令他讨厌的气味。

“John，你怎么了？”Jim皱着眉看着这个不停地咳嗽的队员。

“是Potter！”John大声说道，又咳了一声，“那个麻烦鬼竟然半路上发情了，那味道快把我熏死了！”

“Potter？”Jim不悦地说道，“你们在这里呆着，我出去看看。”

Harry费力地倚在墙上，用手支撑着勉强不让自己滑倒。熟悉的热浪席卷了他的全身，他可以感觉到自己的下身不断地淌出水来。要不是有宽大的队服遮着，他湿透的裤子就要暴露在众目之下了。训练快结束时他就察觉到了身体的异样，但为了不影响训练他还是坚持到了结束。

“又是发情期？”Jim用手挡住鼻子，试图阻挡那股强烈的青苹果味和蜂蜜奶油味。虽然被标记过的Omega的气味对其他的Alpha失去了吸引力，但浓烈的味道还是会让闻到的无论什么性别的人感到呛鼻。

“是……”Harry努力不让自己看起来很虚弱，因为他不想在这个Alpha面前示弱。

Jim在离Harry几步远的地方停下来，说：“你通知过你的教父了？他会过来把你接走？”

Harry扶着墙不让自己滑下来，咬牙抑制住了可能从嘴中漏出的不正常的声音。

“没有。”他艰难地说道，“你能不能给我一把飞路粉？”

“你打算自己回家？你的Alpha呢？”

“不用叫他。”

“如果出了什么事，我可——”

“你不用负责。”

“好吧，你过来。要不要我给你来一个漂浮咒？”

“我能走。”这几个词是从他的牙缝里蹦出来的。

Harry脚步不稳地跟在Jim后面。他能够感到更多的液体随着行走从他的下身流了出来，有些甚至已经流到了腿上。当经过更衣室门口的时候，他看到几个队员厌恶的表情看向他，用手掩住自己的鼻子。

“我还是通知你的Alpha来接你吧。”Jim说。

“我自己能回去……”

“我认识他的Alpha，我去通知他吧。”一个队员说。

Harry还是来到了壁炉前，抓起一把，踉跄地踏进壁炉里，喊了一声“Malfoy庄园”后，就消失在了壁炉里。

Harry从Malfoy庄园客厅的壁炉里爬了出来。他立即向房间里的浴室走去。自从他和Draco开始上床以后，Draco就拒绝再给他任何抑制剂。而Harry也绝不可能向Narcissa或者Lucius要。这个时候Draco应该还在魔法部上班。他打开浴室的水龙头，往浴缸里放着冷水，并不断地脱掉身上沾满了汗水和其他液体的衣物，跨进了浴缸里。冰凉的水让他吸了一口冷气，但浑身的燥热得到了一定的缓解。他在浴缸里哆嗦着，双手却像被人驱使般地伸向了两腿之间的部位。即使已经浸在水里，他还是可以摸到那里沾满了黏腻的液体，湿滑一片。他浑身战栗着，不知是因为冷还是因为紧张。

他闻到了他的气味，他的Alpha的气味。在浴缸里，在这个浴室里，到处都是他的气味。甜甜的，蜂蜜奶油味。而他羞耻地发现，自己渴望着这种气味。

不知不觉间，他的手已经向身后那个隐秘的入口伸去。在一个指节进入了以后，他又猛地夹紧自己的双腿，在浴缸里发起抖来。

他想起了自己的Alpha抚摸自己的那个地方时的感觉。他被那个人进入，被他填满……回忆涌入他的脑海，他不禁发出了一声呜咽。伸出身体的手指突然从体内拔了出来。他想起了他的第一次，恐惧和疼痛几乎让他昏厥。后来的Draco虽然温柔了不少，但性对Harry来说依然不是享受，只能说不是折磨罢了，倒更像是一种义务。

浴缸里好冷。太冷了，他不停地发着抖，内脏似乎都要结成冰。他想起了他以前遇得到这样的情况的时候，他痛苦地在浴缸里挣扎着，一只大黑狗压在他身上制止他的行为，并不停地用舌头舔他的脸。

他要从浴缸里出来。Harry逐渐恍惚的大脑里出现了这样一个想法。外面没有这么凉的水，没有这么冷……

Harry从浴缸里爬了出来。他确实是爬出来的，因为他的双腿已经没有力气站立了。他仰面躺在冰凉的地板上，感受着自己重新飙升的体温。地板还是不够凉，无法冷却他滚烫的身体。

Harry屈起分开的双腿，两手不禁向两腿间的部位伸了过去。身体离开冷水后，他下身的部位流出了更多的液体。他发出了一声呜咽，一手握住了小Harry，另一只手伸向了身后的入口。

“Cedric……”无意识的呢喃从他的口中传出。一种羞耻感和愧疚感笼罩了他。他似乎感觉到Cedric就在某个他看不见的地方看着他，看着他这副淫【和谐】荡的样子——大张着双腿，渴望着被另一个Alpha进入……

但欲望还是战胜了羞耻。Harry闭上了双眼，双手抚慰起了自己饥渴的部位。

而Draco回到家后看到的就是这样一副情景。

Harry根本反应不过来发生了什么。但当他恢复了一点意识后，他便发现自己赤身裸体地坐在洗漱台上，而Draco则站在他的面前，插在他的身体里。他的下巴被对方的手捏着，那感觉很不舒服。

“你竟然不等着我去把你接回来，还不想让别人通知我？你当我是个摆设吗！”Draco愤怒地问道，身下的动作却没停。

“你回来了？”Harry有些茫然地说。浴室里突然充满了Draco身上的味道。这使Harry感到舒服多了。他不由自主地把腿缠到了对方身上，想要和对方贴得更近。

Draco突然狠狠地一顶，一下子顶到了Harry生殖腔的入口。Harry发出了一声惊叫。

“我回来了？你还记得谁是你的Alpha么？”他又狠狠地在入口处顶了一下。

Harry似乎被吓到了。他突然意识到Draco要干什么：“你……别进去！”虽然身体渴望着Draco的进入，但理智告诉他这不能发生。Draco却不理会他，反而用手托着Harry的大腿把他抱了起来，让他失去了着力点。Harry惊呼一声，搂住了Draco的脖子防止自己摔下去。

“不要进去……”Harry的声音显得有些无力。本能让他渴望着Alpha的进入，甚至主动张开了生殖腔的入口。

下一秒，Draco就感觉自己被紧致的软肉裹住了。这熟悉的感觉让他舒服得哼了一声。接着，大量微凉的液体从那个隐秘的入口处向里面喷去。

Harry精疲力尽地躺在床上。这次Draco竟然好心地帮他清洗了身体，而不是像之前几次一样完事后就把他扔在一边。床上只有他一个人，因为Draco下楼去了，似乎是因为Malfoy夫妇回来了。Harry艰难地打开床边的床头柜，翻翻找找，拿出了一个装着红色液体的罐子。他拧开瓶盖一饮而尽，费力地把这些液体咽了进去。喝完了以后，他似乎失去了所有的力气，瓶子一下子从手中脱落，在地上摔得粉碎。Harry咒骂了一声，掏出魔杖施了个清理一新。就在那堆碎渣消失后，房门突然打开了。

“晚饭已经准备好了，你要不要下楼来吃？”Draco的脸出现在了门口。

“好。”

吃完晚饭后，Harry回到了楼上的房间里。他感觉浑身疲惫，只想倒在床上睡过去，但Draco阻止了他。

“明天去把你的那个工作辞了。”

“什么？我不会辞掉工作的！”

“你必须这么做。”

“为什么？你没有理由——”

“理由？理由难道我需要告诉你吗？我怎么会允许我的Omega和一帮Alpha和Beta呆在一起？哪个Alpha喜欢自己的Omega被别人随便看？要是我的那些同事们知道了今天这样的事情，我就要成为他们的笑料了！”

“那你觉得我应该怎么做？”

“应该怎么做？Omega就应该乖乖呆在家里，不出去制造麻烦，帮Alpha管好家务带孩子……”

“我可不是那种一无是处的只能通过依附Alpha活下去的Omega！”Harry被激怒了，脸因为激动而变红了：“而且我不会给你生孩子！”

“你说什么？”Draco皱了皱眉头，一把捏住Harry的下巴。

“你放开我！”Harry愤怒地反抗。但Draco却在这个时候释放出大量的信息素。Harry感觉到自己的体温又升高了，身下再次流出了液体……

Harry挣开了Draco，向后退去，不想让Draco发现自己的异常。但他知道这是徒劳的。因为不一会儿后他就会被欲望挟持，而且这将持续好几天。

Draco看着Harry变红的脸，闻到了房间里突然变浓的苹果味，猜到了发生了什么。他不由分说地把Harry拉到自己身边，一只手粗暴地伸进了Harry的睡裤里，甚至触到了被沾湿的毛发。

“又想要了？”气息喷在Harry耳边，刺激得Harry不禁缩了缩脖子，下面喷出了更多的液体。

“果然，你们Omega都是些不知满足的荡【和谐】妇。”Draco说着把手从Harry的睡裤里拿了出来，上面已经沾上了晶莹的液体。

Draco的话激起了Harry内心强烈的羞耻感。但欲望又叫嚣着，毁灭他仅存的理智。虽然他讨厌着面前这个傲慢自大的Alpha，但身体又极度渴望着他的气味，渴望和他的结合。

“可是我没兴趣上你了。我打算睡了。”Draco拖长声调的话传入了Harry的耳朵。

Draco作势要躺到床上。但下一秒，他就感到一双微微颤抖的手扯下了他的睡裤和内裤，赤裸的Harry跨坐到了Draco的身上，淫【和谐】靡的液体打湿了Draco下身的毛发。

“你这个混蛋！”Harry吼道。

Draco露出一个意味不明的笑容，再次用手捏住了Harry的下巴。

“我混蛋？不上你就是混蛋？”


	10. Chapter 10

“Sirius……”Harry跪在床前，紧紧得攥着床上男人的手，声音因痛苦而颤抖着。

“Harry，别难过了。”Sirius抚摸着Harry的脸颊，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“我早就知道这一天会来的。我没有什么好遗憾的……”

“可是，你为什么不告诉我……”Harry拼命控制住自己不让自己痛哭出声，眼泪却还是一滴一滴地从脸颊上滚落下来，“这样至少我还能……”

Sirius用手擦掉Harry脸上的泪水。说：“能看到你长大，我已经很高兴了。至少这个该死的诅咒没有在你还是个孩子的时候把我带走。你现在已经有了自己的家了……”

“不，Sirius。”Harry注视着Sirius到双眼，激动地说，“你明明知道，只有你在的地方，才是我的家。”

Sirius看着Harry，那双碧绿眼眸中的悲痛令他心碎。但他还是压下内心的痛苦，平静地说：“Harry，答应我，照顾好你自己。现在，Malfoy庄园就是你的家。你要在那里好好生活下去。”

Harry紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，泪水无声地在他脸上滑落。他死死攥住SIrius的手，仿佛这样就能抓住他即将逝去的生命。他真希望时间能停下来，这样它就不会带走Sirius。只要Sirius活着……

“Harry，你不在告别前给你的教父一个拥抱吗？”

Harry强行忍住自己的泪水。他凑上前抱住了SIrius，仿佛要将对方揉进自己的身体里一样。

“I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry感受到搂在他身上的手臂收紧，却又放松了。Harry赶紧松开了Sirius，只见男人已经闭上了眼睛，仿佛睡着了。

“Sirius。”Harry的声音颤抖而沙哑。

没有回答。

“Sirius……”Harry将手伸到了Sirius的鼻子旁。

没有鼻息。

Harry呆呆地看着眼前仿佛睡着了的男人，心仿佛已被撕成了一块一块。在一瞬间，他仿佛听见了自己世界中最明亮的那盏灯熄灭的声音。他被投进了那令人无比绝望的地狱里，黑暗和寒冷将他紧紧裹住。

Harry不记得后来发生了什么，只知道心中的绝望使他他跪在Sirius的床前，连膝盖发青疼痛都感觉不到。Narcissa走了进来，把一只手搭在了Harry肩上。Ron走过来想要把Harry拉起来，Harry却挣开了他的手。他死死地抓住Sirius的手，不让任何人把他带走。Narcissa无奈地对他施了一个昏迷咒，Harry便昏倒在了Sirius床边。Draco抱走了昏迷的Harry。Narcissa小心地收起了床边的一个信封。她神色复杂地看了看床上的Sirius，叹了口气。

Sirius的葬礼并没有多少人出席。到场的也只有Weasley一家，Malfoy一家，以及Remus Lupin。Sirius的棺木被埋在了地下，秋天的落叶簌簌而下，铺满了那块埋着Sirius的土地。

“Harry，这是Sirius留给你的信。”Narcissa小心地把信封交到了Harry手中。

Harry摩挲着手里的信封，上面是Sirius熟悉的字体。一阵痛苦袭上心头。

这是Sirius留给他最后的话了。

“谢谢你，Malfoy夫人。”

Narcissa欲言又止，最后只是拍了拍Harry的肩，走了。

一个深夜里，Draco从梦中醒来。房间残留着的青苹果味、蜂蜜奶油味以及一股淡淡的麝香味昭示着几个小时前在这间屋子里发生的事情。

但Harry并不在旁边。

也不在浴室里。

Draco穿上拖鞋走出了卧室。外面没有壁炉，秋夜的寒意使他打了个哆嗦。他在身上施了一个保暖咒。

“大半夜的，这家伙跑到哪里去了？可别再出什么事情添乱了。”

终于，他在阳台上看到了Harry。只见Harry穿着一件睡衣，抱着双膝坐在角落里，微仰着头看着什么，怀中是一把飞天扫帚。朦胧的月光照在他的身上，使他看起来宛如一座黑夜雕成的塑像。

“喂，你在那里干什么？”Draco不悦地喊道。但Harry并没有理睬他，仿佛没有听到他的话。

Draco骂骂咧咧地走到了Harry身边。虽然毕业后他没怎么骑过扫帚，但还是一眼认出了Harry手中的那把扫帚，那是他13岁时风行的火弩箭。

“大半夜的，你坐在这里干什么？”Draco摸了摸Harry的脸，发现他的脸冰凉，“你还没施保暖咒！是想冻出毛病吗？”

Draco气呼呼地给Harry施了个保暖咒。他看了看光线昏暗的阳台，念了句“荧光闪烁”，把Harry拉了起来。Harry的脸色十分憔悴，脸比之前更瘦了。他并没有戴眼镜。失去了镜片的遮挡，一双碧绿地眼睛显得比平时大了许多。Draco这才注意到，他的眼眶有点发红。

Harry茫然地眨了眨眼睛，似乎不知道Draco要说说什么。

他的眼睛真漂亮。Draco的脑子里突然冒出了这一个不合时宜的想法。

他还没反应过来，就发现自己吻上了Harry的嘴唇。他吮吸着Harry冰凉的唇瓣，注视着那近在咫尺的美丽双眸。

结婚以来，这是他们的第一个吻。

直到有些喘不过气来的时候，Draco才放开了Harry。他拉住Harry的手，说：“回去睡觉吧。”

Harry没有回答，只是任由Draco拉着他的手往前走。没有眼镜，周围的一切都显得十分模糊，他只能通过Draco寻找方向。Draco扭头看着Harry温顺的样子，突然觉得不戴眼镜的他看起来格外的脆弱。

他用一只手揽住Harry纤瘦的腰，带着他往前走。很快他们就回到了那间卧室里，那股味道还没有完全散去。

Draco抱着Harry倒在了床上。他低下头亲吻着Harry的锁骨，手伸进了Harry的衣服里揉搓着。蜂蜜奶油味在房间里弥漫开来。

反正明天是周末。再来一发听起来是个不错的主意。Draco在扒下Harry的时候这样想到。

而身下这个不久前还会跟他唇枪舌战，大打出手的Omega，只是闭上了眼睛，任由Draco对他为所欲为。

宛如一只温顺的羔羊。


	11. Chapter 11

“Sirius，虽然我觉得你手背上的玩意儿并不影响你英俊潇洒的形象，但我觉得你还是有必要去弄清楚那究竟是怎么回事。”James微皱着眉看着Sirius手背上那个像纹身一样的青色图案。

“我说过了，James，你太大惊小怪了。这不过是——”Sirius不耐烦地收回了自己的手，不想再在这个问题上纠缠下去。

“Sirius，James说得对。我不觉得这种东西平白无故地出现在一个人身上上是很正常的事情。我上次说过的那个德国的巫师，对这类魔法有过很多研究，你该去找他试试。”Lily走了过来，打断了Sirius的话。她穿着宽松的孕妇装，7个月的肚子使她的行动迟缓了很多。James立刻扶着Lily在沙发上坐了下来。

“但那也要等到我的教子出生了才行。要是我回来了以后，发现小Harry的教父变成了Remus……”

“当然不会了，Sirius。”Lily保证道，“无论你什么时候回来，Harry的教父都一定会是你。”

“大脚板，别担心有人和你抢你的教子。”James打趣道，“如果有的话，我一定会给他来一个倒挂金钟……”

“可是我不想错过小Harry的出生。”Sirius的视线落在了Lily的肚子上。

“如果你现在就走的话，说不定在他出生前就能回来。”

“所以，我还能活多久？”

“这个，我还拿不准。不过这几年它还不会发作。等它开始侵蚀你的生命的时候，它的颜色会变深，直到变成深黑色。到了那个时候，你的时间就不多了。”

“等它变成了黑色，我就会立刻死去？”

“也不能说是立刻。也可能是等几个小时，或是几天……这种靠血液延续的古老诅咒，至今也没有多少人能研究透彻。”

Sirius漫无目的地在街上闲逛。这是德国的一条和对角巷类似的巫师商业街。他原本答应Potter夫妇会在这里买些小东西带给他们。但现在，这里嘈杂的声音和拥挤的人群却让他格外烦躁。他真想从口袋里掏出魔杖，把这个吵闹的地方，连同他自己一起炸成碎片。

“借过，借过！”他推开拥挤的人群，往前走着。周围的人都在说着他听不懂的德语，他也无心去知道他们在说什么。他走到一家报刊亭前，这里的人似乎少了些。但他并不打算在这里逗留，因为他并不觉得这里有什么可以买的。旁边的一个德国男巫翻看着手中的一张报纸。Sirius打算从他身边走过去。但就在那一刻，他看见了报纸上一张照片。照片上是一个他再熟悉不过的地方，一个几个月前他还每周会去的地方。

Sirius一把抢过了报纸，不顾那个男巫愤怒的话，死死盯着那张照片。

Attacke der Schwarzen Zauberer in Großbritannien. Bis jetzt sind zehn gestorben. （英国黑巫师袭击，目前10人死亡。）

照片上，Potter夫妇的房子在烈火中燃烧。魔鬼般的火焰仿佛要吞噬一切，直到什么都不剩下。

————————————

“不管你说什么，我都不会相信，Harry已经死了！如果他死了，为什么他们没有找到他的尸体？听着，他没有死，Remus，我能感觉得到！”

Remus Lupin摇了摇头，无奈地摇了摇头：“Sirius，这对我们来说都很难接受，但是那场爆炸引起了那么大的火灾。他才三个月大……”

尸体早就烧到什么都不剩了。

“他没有死！我会找到他的。”

“Sirius，James和Lily不会希望看到你这样的……”

“别说了。我知道你是不会和我一起去找他的。那就只有我自己去了。”

看着Sirius离去的背影，Remus无奈地叹了口气。

Sirius Black疯了。此后的八年里，那些认识他的人说起他时，无不露出悲伤而怜悯的神色。

————————————

“你说那个孩子呀。哎，我记得。我看见他的时候他正躺在路边上，已经昏过去了，额头上破了个口子，身上还有地方被烧伤了。我赶快叫了救护车，那孩子被送走了。他的眼睛？当时他昏迷了，我也不知道他的眼睛使什么颜色的。看那样子，也就两三个月大，也不知道……”老人回忆着，摇了摇头。

“救护车？那是什么东西？”

老人抬起头，脸上的神情有些微妙。

“救护车。”她重复了一遍，“就是把危急病人送到医院去的车。”

————————————

“我记得有一个孩子，是三年前被送到这里来的。”护士说道，“在医院里呆了几个月，也没有家人把他领走。我们看他身上有烧伤，估计他的家人可能都去世了，就把他送去了孤儿院……”

“孤儿院？你们竟然把他送去了孤儿院？那个孤儿院在哪里？”Sirius狠狠地瞪着女护士。

“我不知道。”Sirius的神情吓坏了女护士，她有些结巴地说，“你可以去问问那些负责管理疑似孤儿的幼儿患者的人。”

————————————

“你说哪个孩子？黑头发，绿眼睛的？三年前送到这里来的？请原谅，我不太记得了。这是我们那一年收养的孤儿的档案，你看看这里有没有你想要找的人。”

“我能看看这个孩子吗？”

“好的，跟我来。”

……

“先生？”

“不是他，不是Harry。”

————————————

“没有他，没有……”

“抱歉，如果这些都不是，那我们就没有你要找的孩子了。”

“有过这样一个孩子，不过他被送去了另一个孤儿院……”

“在哪里？”

“在伦敦。不过……”

“怎么？”

“你真的想要收养那个孩子吗？我是说，他和这里的孩子相处得都不太好。”

————————————

“八岁的男孩，黑头发，绿眼睛？”孤儿院院长说着，和她身旁的同事交换了一个复杂的眼神。

“所以，他在这里吗？”Sirius不耐烦地说。

“我觉得，Tom很符合你说的情况。不过……他不是很招别的孩子喜欢。”

“带我去见他。”

“先生，你真的要收养他吗？”院长犹豫地说，“我是说，那些曾经收养过他的家庭，都把他送回来了。”

Sirius眯起了眼睛。

“他们说，那个孩子，有点怪。”

他们走向了孤儿院的活动室。Sirius

“Tom，有人要见你。”

原本喧闹的屋子突然安静了下来。接着，屋内爆发出了一阵大笑。

“嘿，怪物，竟然还有人敢来收养你。”

“不过在你把人家的天花板拆了之后，他就会把你扔回来了。”

“与其折腾一翻，你还不如乖乖呆在这里。”

“安静！”院长清了清嗓子，“Tom，过来。”

众人的视线都齐刷刷地投向了一个坐在角落里的男孩。在这之前，他一直都低着头看着地下，似乎不希望有什么人发现自己的存在。听到了院长的命令，他才不情愿地站了起来，抬头注视着来人。

Sirius被觉得自己仿佛被钉在了原地。

男孩有一头乱糟糟的黑色头发。黑发下有一条若隐若现的伤疤。白皙的脸上架着一副对他的脸来说显得过大的眼睛。镜片上有一条条的裂痕，似乎是用胶水重新粘在一起的。但透过那副眼镜，Sirius还是能看到一双翠绿色的，杏仁状的眼睛。

那个男孩绕开其他的孩子，走到了Sirius的面前。眼前的男人很高大，憔悴的脸色依然掩盖不了男人英俊的面容。但他的内心并没有什么期待，或是喜悦。因为他知道，其他孩子说的是对的。即使他被收养，结果还是会像之前一样，发生一些奇怪的事情，然后被收养他的家庭送回这里，忍受其他孩子的奚落嘲弄。与其这样，还不如乖乖呆在孤儿院，也免得再给收养他的家庭制造麻烦。

他们走出了活动室，门在身后关上了。

“先生，我……”他已经准备好了说辞，让眼前的男人放弃收养他的念头。但下一秒，他就感到自己双脚离开了地面，被男人紧紧抱了起来。

“Harry，我终于找到你了……”他感到男人在颤抖。

“先生，你弄错了，我叫Tom，不是Harry。”

“不，你就是Harry，我的Harry……”

Harry永远都不会忘记那一天。他被那个高大英俊的男人抱在怀里，来到了一个简陋的房子里。那个男人告诉他，他的名字是Harry Potter，他是这个男人的教子，他是一个巫师……

“你真的是我的教父？”Harry艰难地消化着这些信息。他不敢相信，自己真的还有亲人。

“当然！虽然你出生的时候我不在，但James和Lily早就答应我了。”

“你不会把我送回孤儿院吗？”Harry小心翼翼地问。

“孤儿院？不！你这辈子都不会到那种地方去了！我们会生活在一起，Harry。我不会离开你的。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”


	12. Chapter 12

“Draco，你最近和Harry相处得怎么样？”Narcissa看着面前的Draco，严肃地说。

“挺好的。”Draco漫不经心地说。

“真的吗？”

“你想说什么，妈妈？”

Narcissa微微叹了口气，说：“你从小就被我和你爸爸惯坏了，任性惯了，也不懂得照顾别人。这次妈妈擅作主张让你和Harry结了婚，你一直很不满，对Harry态度也很糟糕——”

“现在我已经想通了，我不会——”

“Draco，Harry小时候就失去了父母，Sirius是他唯一的亲人。Sirius的去世给他的打击很大。虽然他一直在掩饰，但我能看出来……他最几乎都不怎么说话了，经常一个人坐在那里发呆。看到我过来，又装作自己什么事都没有的样子……他一定很痛苦，但又不想被别人同情。”Narcissa见Draco不说话。便接着说道，“你最近一定要控制自己的脾气，不要对Harry出言不善。千万不要强迫他做任何事——”

“知道了，妈妈。”Draco不耐烦地说，“而且我也不会对他乱发脾气——”

“你没有半夜和他吵架把他从卧室里赶出来？”

“我没有！为什么你会这么想？”

“我希望你没有。但愿他那天一个人半夜跑到阳台上只是为了散散心。”

谈话结束后，Draco回到了卧室。Harry侧身躺在床上，被子下的身体蜷缩着。原本高高瘦瘦的人现在看起来只有小小的一团。Draco走过去在他旁边坐下，看到了他微微蹙着的眉头和颤动的长睫毛。

才八点就睡了？难道是这几天把他做得太狠了？最近Harry几乎每次做到一半就昏睡了过去，看起来确实是累坏了。

Draco正想起身离开，Harry却在睡梦中翻了个身，用手环住了Draco的身体，发出了一声舒服的哼哼。

“我真该把你现在的样子拍下来，等你醒了以后给你看看。”Draco扒开Harry环在他身上的手，站了起来。

Harry发出了一声不满的哼哼，把脑袋埋进了Draco的枕头里。

————————————

“Potter，你好了没有？”

“我这就来。”Harry用手撑着水池。水池里是他刚刚呕出来的早饭。口腔里弥漫着一股胃酸的味道。胃还在抽痛着。即使什么也吐不出来了，那股强烈的恶心感还是挥之不去。Harry强迫自己松开水池站起来，对水池里的呕吐物施了个清理一新，抬起脚步向球场走去。

一个上午，Harry的状态都很糟糕。胃疼和恶心已经使他难以集中精力。空腹训练更是很快就使他疲惫不堪。两次，金色飞贼从他旁边掠过去的时候他都没有察觉，有好几次他甚至差点从扫帚上栽下来。

“Potter，你到底怎么回事？如果你无法胜任——”

“我没事，继续——”

“Potter，如果你比赛的时候也是这个状态，你知道结果会是什么吗？当初要不是Wood坚持要用你……你好自为之吧，Potter。明天再来吧，今天好好休息休息。我希望你明天不会再这样令人失望。如果你的体力无法胜任的话，我建议你尽早离开。你知道，随时有人可以替补你的位子。”

————————————

Draco是被吵醒的。睡梦中似乎有什么东西恼人的声音钻进了他的耳朵，像小虫子一般在他的心里嗡嗡地叫着着。

真是烦人。Draco在黑夜中睁开了眼睛，天花板上吊灯漆黑地影子映入眼帘。床的另一边已经空了，这是他不用侧过脸去看就能发觉的。因为最近只要Harry还在床上，他就会着了魔一样钻进Draco的怀里。虽然Harry一直否认这不是他自己的意愿，Draco还是乐此不疲地把这作为嘲讽Harry的机会。Draco眨了眨眼睛，确定自己是躺在了自己卧室的床上。

那个恼人的声音并不是来自睡梦中，而是来自于……

浴室。

Draco从床上坐了起来，踩着拖鞋走到了浴室门口。浴室里的声音更清晰了。

Draco猛地打开了门，恼人的抽泣声一下子像是毒气一样钻进了他地耳朵。

“你半夜不睡觉又发什么疯？”Draco抱着双臂走近了跪在马桶边的Harry。马桶里呕吐物刺鼻的气味令Draco厌恶地捂住了鼻子。

Harry费力地用撑在马桶上好让自己不要倒下来。胃还在抽痛着，恶心感却没有消失。他试图抑制住自己的抽泣声，眼泪却还在无声地往下流。刚才涌上心头的苦涩悲伤并没有因为Draco的到来而减轻多少，反而更加汹涌泛滥。Draco的出现似乎在提醒着他，他不属于这里，他没有家了，他不过是一个寄人篱下的可怜虫……

“你别哭了行不行？妈妈要是知道了，又要说我亏待了你。”

Draco看到Harry抬起了脸。Harry的脸色白得吓人，脸颊上满是泪水，眼睛下有一片青色的阴影，眼睛也红肿得厉害。Draco 突然有些不知所措。他从来没见过Harry这个样子，竟不知如何反应。看到Harry这个样子，心还真的有点疼，安慰的话却说不出口。Harry胡乱地用手背抹了一下脸，刚要站起来，脚步却虚软得差点一头栽倒。Draco见状，立即扶住他。Harry一下子栽进了Draco怀里。Draco身上熟悉的味道钻进了他的鼻孔里。不知为何，这使他心中的悲伤更甚。他把脑袋埋进了Draco的衣服里，痛哭出声。

“喂，你要把我的睡衣弄脏了。”Draco感觉到Harry整个人都压在了自己身上。看着在自己怀里脑袋，Draco无奈地叹了口气。

“好了好了，别哭了，我们去睡觉好不好？”

见Harry没有反应，Draco只好认命地拿来一条毛巾给他擦了擦脸，给一片狼藉的马桶施了个清理一新，把Harry抱到了床上。Harry渐渐安静了下来，蜷在Draco的怀里睡着了。

————————————

雪花一片接一片地从空中飘落下来，地面上已经有了一层白。Harry裹着大衣坐在墓碑前，虽然身上加了保暖咒，他还是感到分外冷。

墓碑上是一张黑白的照片，照片上是一个英俊的少年。他对着Harry微笑着点头。

Harry上次来这里，还是在他和Draco结婚前。照片上的人也是这样对他微笑着，一如九年前那样。

“无论他们做什么，我都会一直坚持下去的，Ced。”他认真地注视着照片上少年的双眼，仿佛对方真的能听见他的话一样。

“生日快乐。Ced。”

当Harry迈进Malfoy庄园地客厅的时候，他才意识到自己身上已经冻僵了。身上的保暖咒早已失效了，而他忘了再施一个新的。壁炉里生着火，温暖的空气包围了他冰冷的身体。落在他身上的雪片融成的水一滴滴地往下落，滴在了脚下精致的地毯上。这让他突然间有了一种想要逃离的冲动。仿佛这是一间达官贵人的豪宅，而他不过是个冒失闯入的穷家小子。

“你上哪儿去了？”一个傲慢的声音响起。不用想就知道是谁。Draco Malfoy从沙发上站起身来。不地看着眼前弄湿了客厅地板的人。

“出去走走。”Harry把湿透的大衣从身上剥了下来。他突然感到很冷，虽然有炉火，他却打起了哆嗦。

“在这种大雪天？”Draco不屑地哼了一声，给Harry甩了一个烘干咒，而后者哆嗦的手指已经无法解开他毛衣的扣子了，“而且你还愚蠢到忘了给自己施一个保暖咒？”

Harry终于解开了自己的毛衣。他脱下了鞋子向壁炉走去，坐在了沙发上。

“你在等我？”Harry瞥了一眼平时的这个时候不该出现在这里的人，问道。

“我必须和你谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“把你的工作辞了。”

“辞工作？你在开什么玩笑？”

“你真的以为你最近的状态还适合去进行你那样的工作吗？”Drco冷笑了一声，满意地看到Harry难看的脸色，“你的队长对你的表现满意吗？你不会对着他痛哭流涕祈求他的怜悯吧？”

该死的，他一点也不想回忆起前一天晚上自己的样子。他半夜因为胃里翻江倒海般的恶心感醒来，跑到浴室呕吐不止。想到Cedric，想到了Sirius，想到自己可笑的婚姻，想到最近自己在球队糟糕的状态，跪在地上痛哭不止。而他竟然忘了施一个静音咒。而这还被他那个讨厌的丈夫给看到了。真是该死。凭什么他有权干涉自己的工作？就凭他是——

“我们离婚吧。”Harry平静地说。

“你说什么？”没想到Harry会给出这样的回答的Draco难以置信地瞪着Harry。

“我说，我们离婚吧。”当初他答应结婚，不都是为了Sirius吗？现在连Sirius都不在了，他又有什么必要再和这个所谓的丈夫继续维持着这段不愉快的婚姻呢？

“从我们结婚后的第二天起，你不就想着要和我离婚吗？现在我觉得你这个主意不错，所以——”

“想都别想！”Draco用双手死死地按住Harry的双肩，“别忘了你是我的Omega！没有我的同意，你别想和我撇清关系！”

Draco粗暴地把Harry压在了沙发上，释放出大量的信息素，扯去Harry身上那些碍事的衣服。分开他的双腿，侵入他的身体。喘息和呻吟声在客厅里回荡着。

“你看，你的身体多么诚实。它是多么留恋我的YJ。”Draco把手伸到两人交合的下体摸了一把。那里粘满了黏腻的清液。

Harry闭着双眼，全身因为快感而微微颤抖着。他咬着双唇，不让呻吟溢出口腔。尽管他极力抗拒着，但他的身体情不自禁地做出了反应。他能感觉到在每次Draco退出去的时候自己都用力夹住他，拒接他的离开。

“要是你和我离婚了，谁来满足你这张饥渴的小嘴？”Draco凑到Harry耳边，故意把我温热的气息喷在他的耳朵上，“每天晚上，还都要抱着我睡觉，整个人都缠到我身上。是不是怕我半夜出去操了别的Omega？”

Harry发出了一声呜咽，几滴泪水从眼角滑落下来。

Draco加快了频率，沙发在两人的运动中发出了吱嘎吱嘎的响声。突然，Draco狠狠地向里面顶了一下，Harry发出了一声痛呼，更多的泪水流了下来。

“你这里怎么越来越紧了？我都顶不开了。”

一阵冲刺后，一股微凉的液体喷进了Harry的甬道里。一道白液喷在了Draco的小腹上。

Harry闭上了眼睛昏睡了过去。Draco注视着他睡梦中的脸，拿起一件衣服搭在了Harry身上，抱起他走向了楼上的卧室。

睡梦中的Harry搂紧了Draco的脖颈，将自己的身体紧紧地贴向Draco。


	13. Chapter 13

当Harry从一片模糊的白色中醒来时，他的大脑出现了片刻的空白。因为他并不知道这是哪里，以及他为什么会出现在这儿。

右臂传来的疼痛感使他找回了一点记忆。那些模糊的，仿佛是好久以前的画面在他脑海中闪过。侵入他鼻腔的混杂着Alpha信息素的风，一个个快速飞过的身影，令人不堪忍受的恶心感，近日来一直伴随他的眩晕感，以及令他猝不及防的游走球……

Harry长舒一口气。他想起了手腕被游走球砸中的剧痛。然后他就从扫帚上栽了下来，失去了意识。

他眨了眨眼睛，确定了这白色的房间是医院的病房。他想用另一只完好的手撑着坐起来，小腹却传来了一种陌生的坠痛感，这让他不禁吸了口气。

“Harry，别动！”病房的门突然被甩开，急促的脚步声响了起来。Harry听出来这是Narcissa的声音。这不禁让他感到了一丝莫名的庆幸。因为他一点也不希望进来的人是Draco Malfoy。

“Harry，乖乖躺好，不要乱动。”Narcissa把他伸出被子的手放了回去，脸上是掩饰不住的担忧，以及……

Harry竟在Malfoy夫人的声音里听出了一点欣喜。

“我的手腕骨折了，对吗？”

“是的，Harry，不过那并不严重，明天应该就能好了。”

“那我明天就能出院了是吗？那样我还能不耽误训练……”

“哦，抱歉，Harry，我恐怕不行。而且，接下来你不用再去你的球队训练了。”Harry觉得自己一定时听错了。因为Narcissa的声音听起来一点也不像抱歉，反倒像是……高兴？

“什么？为什么？我记得我只被砸中了手腕。我还伤到别的地方了吗？为什么我不能去训练？”

Harry着急地等待着Narcissa的回答。要知道他真是恨透了医院这种地方了，无论是以前的医疗翼还是现在的圣芒戈。哦，老天，他一点都不想和那白色的房间和一堆发出奇怪味道的瓶瓶罐罐作伴。

Narcissa竟然笑了起来，她温柔地用手拂过Harry几缕挡住眼睛的刘海，说：“傻孩子，你还不知道自己怎么了吗？”

“我怎么了？”Harry突然感到了一阵没由来的恐慌。

Narcissa露出了一个温柔的笑。她的手轻轻落到了Harry刚才有些坠痛的小腹上。

“这里已经有了两个小宝宝。”

Harry觉得自己的大脑啪地一声卡住了。

“什么？宝宝？你是说……我怀孕了？”

“当然了，Harry。都已经三个月了，还是对双胞胎呢。你真的没感觉到自己有什么变化吗？”

Harry张开嘴，却发觉自己发不出声音，仿佛有人恶作剧般地把一个游走球砸在了他的脑袋上，接着发出了幸灾乐祸的笑声。而他却久久没有从那次倒霉的撞击中回过神来。

她想告诉Narcissa她弄错了，但心里有个声音却提醒着他，她说的是事实。

“这就都解释得通了不是吗？这就是为什么你近来一直觉得恶心、疲惫，以及你的饭量大增。你甚至还一直不由自主地靠近你那个讨厌的丈夫的身体，因为你需要他身上的气味。”那个声音得意洋洋地说道，“他是那么令人讨厌。他无视你的自由，把你视为他的所有物。而现在呢，你就要为这个Alpha生孩子了。”

“我知道这可能让你很惊讶，Harry。”一双柔软的手抚摸着他的头发，“Draco也是，我告诉他这个消息的时候他差点没咬到自己的舌头。不过我看出来他很高兴……之前他做的确实不太好，但是之后他会在家里好好陪你的，直到孩子们出生……”

“在家？”这两个词突然提醒了Harry，一个之前被忽略的问题突然跳入脑海，“那球队——”

“球队的事情你不用担心。你应得的工资他们都给了。他们已经解除了和你的合同，接下来你只要安心在家养胎就好了——”

“什么？解除合同？”

“是的。他们很爽快地就同意了。他们已经找到了替补你的新球员，你不用担心任何事情。”

“但是，我的工作——”

“Harry，你现在需要休息，别想那么多了，好吗？你之前一直没好好休息，这次又受了惊吓，医生说宝宝们的情况不是特别好……”

Harry已经不记得Narcissa是怎么离开的了。他全部的注意力都用来消化这个消息了。

“我怀孕了。”他抬起那只完好的手盖在了眼睛上，“我和Draco Malfoy的孩子。”

恍惚中，几年前的那个下午浮现在他的脑海里。

他在黑湖边走着，一个比他高出一个头的青年和他并肩走着。

“——其实我没想到他这么早就会结婚，我还以为会等上两年才能参加他的婚礼呢。没想到他退了学结了婚，现在连孩子都有了。上个月他还给我寄了照片，一个金发碧眼的小家伙，骑在一把玩具扫帚上在屋里横冲直撞……”青年兴致勃勃地说着什么，却在发现身边的男孩的沉默后停了下来。

“Harry，你怎么了？你看起来不太开心。”

“我没事。”

“怎么了，Harry？”Cedric伸出手握住了Harry插在校服口袋里的手，想到了刚才自己说的话题，“是因为刚才我说的话吗？”

Harry有些无奈地叹了口气，Cedric总是能察觉出他情绪的变化。那只比他大一号的手握着他的，掌心传来的温暖像是一种无声的鼓励。两个人停了下来，面对面注视着彼此。

“Ced，其实我……”Harry鼓起勇气抬头看着Cedric灰色的眼睛，“这对你来说听起来会很奇怪，但是我……”

“没关系，Harry。不管是什么，你都可以告诉我。”Cedric灰色的眼睛带着笑意，缓解了Harry内心的不安。

“我八岁以前一直在麻瓜界，直到Sirius把我接去和他一起生活。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“麻瓜界和这里不太一样，你知道……他们那里并没有Alpha和Omega。对于巫师来说，麻瓜们都是清一色的Beta。”

Cedric点了点头。

“就像巫师界的Beta一样，麻瓜男性是不能生育的，只有女性才可以孕育后代……”

“嗯。”

“八岁以前，我对巫师界的这几种性别一无所知，一直觉得这世界上只有男性和女性这两种性别。”Harry顿了顿，咬了咬嘴唇，“我从来没有想过还会有另一个世界，在这里男性也可以孕育生命……我更没有想过自己会是这个群体里的一个。当Sirius告诉我这一切的时候，我觉得……这都太不可思议了。你明白吗？”

Cedric点了点头，Harry可以感觉到他的惊讶，但他还是鼓励Harry继续说下去。

“后来我接触到的Alpha让我对他们的印象并不好，你知道。这让我本能地排斥所有的Alpha。我更无法想象自己会为一个Alpha孕育后代，就像麻瓜女性怀孕生子一样……这对我来说，都太奇怪了……”

Cedric点了点头，指尖摩挲着Harry的手掌。

“我明白了，Harry。”Cedric笑了笑，“如果我和你一样在麻瓜界呆了八年，又碰到了一群讨厌的Alpha，我可能也会像你一样想的。不过你竟然接受了我，这已经是个奇迹了。是不是？”

Harry的耳尖微微地红了，他撇过脸去不看Cedric，Cedric笑着把Harry乱糟糟的头发揉得更乱。

“这样的奇迹都发生了，说不定有一天你也会觉得怀孕生子不那么奇怪了。不过你要是真的不想也没有关系，魔法界也有不要孩子的家庭……”

Harry怔怔地望着白色的天花板。他看着自己的那只手。曾经Cedric的手就是那样握着它的，但是……那只手早已同他的主人一起埋进了潮湿阴暗的地下。在泥土里和那些枯叶一起被腐蚀，化成灰烬。

“我还是怀孕了，可孩子的另一个父亲却不是你，而是一个我最讨厌的狂妄自大的Alpha。”

Draco Malfoy……

这个名字又恶狠狠地撞进了Harry的大脑。他不禁想起了不久前他从Cedric的墓地回来后和Draco的争执。

Harry感觉自己就像一只刚想要飞出笼子，笼子上就锁上了一把新锁的小鸟。正当他想要结束这段失败的婚姻的时候，上帝却和他开了一个玩笑，将他和Draco Malfoy又牢牢拴在一起。

“要是没有了这两个孩子……”

Harry移开盖在他眼睛上的手，病房白色的天花板突然映入眼帘。他被自己刚才冒出来的想法吓了一跳。那个念头像一只扑扇着翅膀的小恶魔一样在他眼前不断飞来飞去，诱惑着他……

“如果你说你不想要孩子，把孩子拿掉，他们会很生气，很失望……并且决定找一个愿意为Malfoy家族诞下子嗣的Omega。即使Draco Malfoy想控制你，也必须服从他父母的决定。”

小恶魔发出了胜利的笑声。这个计划看起来是多么切实可行，似乎只要马上实施了，他就能立即离开Malfoy庄园和Draco Malfoy。

“但那也是你自己的孩子呀。”一个柔软的声音在他脑海里响起来，“他们身体里流淌着你的血。他们是你有记忆以来唯一与你血脉相连的亲人啊。”

Harry将那只手缓缓覆上尚且平坦的腹部。

真难想象，两个小家伙，已经三个月了。

他闭上了眼睛，想象着这个部位会随着时间的推移逐渐隆起，直到两个小婴儿从他的身体里钻出来，哇哇大哭着躺在他的怀里。

“他们是你自己的孩子呀。”

Harry露出了一个微笑，两行泪水却悄悄从眼角滑落。

 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry闭上眼睛，将鼻子埋进膝盖上的衬衫布料里吸了口气，浓郁的蜂蜜奶油味钻进他的鼻腔。他狠狠地吸了几口，就像饥饿的人吞咽着一块其实并不可口的面包。

他已经不记得这是他第几次偷Draco Malfoy的衣服了。怀孕以后，他发现自己的性欲变得更加强烈，也更加依赖自己的Alpha。长时间闻不到Draco的气味会使他变得焦躁不安。可他又是那么不想见到自己的Alpha。虽然Draco在得知Harry怀孕后就不再去工作而是呆在庄园里，但Harry极力避开一切和Draco共处一室的机会。生理上的渴望和心理上的抗拒不停地斗争着。而结果就是，他开始隔三差五地偷Draco的衣服，过两天再悄悄还回去。所幸Draco并没有发现或者是发现了却没说什么，而Harry更愿意相信是前者。

Harry抱紧自己的双膝，蜷缩在皮质的双人沙发上。屋子里非常冷，但Harry在身上施了保暖咒，因此并不觉得冷。这间屋子和别的一样，屋顶上吊着造型精致的吊灯，墙和地板都被挂毯和地毯覆盖着。厚重的天鹅绒窗帘十室内变得昏暗。这个屋子看起来曾经是个会客室，但不知为何被废弃了。虽然如此，但屋里的东西看起来都异常干净，没有覆上一点灰尘。角落里堆放着几撂厚厚的书籍，几张沙发和几张木茶几。一面镜子歪歪斜斜地靠在墙上，正好映出了Harry坐着的这个深棕色的皮质沙发。他模糊地看见了镜子里的那个自己——一头乱糟糟的头发，面色苍白并且疲惫不堪。抱在胸前的膝盖上还搁着一件不属于他的白色衬衫。

真是糟透了。但愿Draco Malfoy永远不要看到这样的他。

Draco Malfoy……

Harry又把脸埋进了膝盖上的衬衫里，上面的蜂蜜奶油味已经有些淡了。他渴望更浓烈的味道，那种把他紧紧包裹住的气味……就像他们几天前在卧室里翻云覆雨时那样。

Harry感觉到自己的后面又流出了少许液体，沾湿了身下的布料。

他又想要了。

Harry嗅着衬衫上已经变淡的气味，把裤子从腿上扯了下来。一只手握住前端，一只手伸向了后面。

Harry发出一声呻吟，微微从衬衫上抬起头来，却一下子看见了镜子里的自己——脸色潮红，大张着光裸的双腿，长袍堪堪遮住了私密部位和一截大腿。

Harry索性摘了眼镜，这样他就不会再直视镜中的自己。他低头吸着衬衫上越来越淡的气味，手则开始纾解自己的欲望，呻吟伴随着快感从他的口中溢出……

“哪里都找不到你，没想到你竟然躲在这里……”Draco的声音突兀地响起来，“操你自己？”

Harry一个激灵，直接射了出来。他惊愕地看着突然之间出现在面前的Draco，甚至都来不及顾及被精液溅湿的长袍和膝盖上Draco的衬衫。

“你……你什么时候……”Harry感觉自己的舌头打结了。虽然他由于摘掉了眼镜而看不清Draco脸上的表情，但这并没让他感觉好多少。此刻他真的希望能有一个地道出现在他面前——即使是通往传说中Slytherin的密室的也没有关系——能让他躲进去再也别出来，别面对面前这个一脸不怀好意的微笑的Draco Malfoy。

“我早就来了，不过……你太投入了，可能没注意到我。”Draco俯下身来，两手撑在Harry身体两边，压住他的手臂。在看到Harry脸上掩饰不住的羞恼和慌张的神色后，Draco脸上的笑意更明显了。

“你离我远点。”Harry略显沙哑的声音显得毫无威慑力。他的脸红得像熟了一样。他不禁别过脸去，双手因为因为Draco的钳制而无法反抗，只能把身子往一边歪。Draco又在此刻释放出大量的信息素。Harry感觉到自己刚刚软下去的欲望又抬起了头，后面也流出了黏腻的液体，淌到了沙发上。

“离你远点？”Draco似笑非笑地凑地离Harry更近了。突然，一只钳制着Harry的手放开了他。Harry还没挣脱，就感觉一只微凉的手握住了他抬头的阴茎。Harry不由自主地发出了一声呻吟。

“你这里可没这么说。”Draco看着Harry因为羞愧越来越红的脸颊，缓慢地用手指刮蹭着手里Harry的阴茎，又像是突然想起了什么似的抓起Harry膝头的衬衫在他眼前晃了晃，“你这个不听话的小偷。”

Harry的喘息越来越急促了。在Draco的逼近下，他的上半身已经躺在了沙发上。而Draco则把衬衫扔到了一边，把那只手伸到了Harry后方的洞口处。

“已经湿成这样了。”Draco温热的气息喷在Harry的颈侧。Harry依然扭着头不想和Draco对视，索性闭上了眼睛。但微微颤抖的身体和急促的喘息还是出卖了他的感受。他想要Draco。

“想要吗，嗯？告诉我，我就满足你。”Draco亲了一下Harry的脖子，发出了不大却格外清晰的声响。Harry羞得连脖子都红了，但就是不肯开口求饶。

而Draco自己也不好受。他一只手费力地撑在沙发上，伏在Harry身上，又要避免不压到Harry平坦的腹部。他的裤裆里已经撑起了一个帐篷。Harry身上浓郁的混杂着蜂蜜奶油味的青苹果气味更是让他欲火中烧，要他立刻就进入Harry温暖紧致的身体。但想要羞辱Harry和让Harry求饶的欲望却比情欲更加强烈。他就像一个固执而可笑的驯兽师，想要驯服一只哪怕已经精疲力尽却仍然不肯屈服的斗牛犬。

“你这么想我，都到了偷我的衣服来自慰的地步了，真是让我受宠若惊。”Draco说着，舔了舔Harry的耳垂。满意地发现Harry战栗了一下。

“不想做就滚，别在这里废话。”Harry睁开眼睛，咬牙说道。他努力让自己的态度看起来强硬些，但略显沙哑的声音却让他看起来像一个在沙漠里行走了数时却说着自己不渴的旅人。

“你就是这么跟你的Alpha说话的？”没想到自己被反将了一军，Draco狠狠地捏了一下Harry藏在长袍下的臀部，“别忘了，这里可是我家，我想呆在哪儿就呆在哪儿。什么时候轮到我滚了？”

Harry绿色的眼睛倏忽间瞪大了。Draco的话就像一根刺一样，扎进了他的皮肉里，刺激着他原本就疼痛的神经。而Draco并没有感受到Harry的变化，手依然挑逗着Harry。所以，当他被猛得推了一下时，他猝不及防地一屁股跌坐在了地上。

“好。”Harry双眼发红。他面目表情地注视着Draco，一把抓过沙发上他之前脱掉的裤子，“是我不该赖在你们尊贵的庄园里。是我应该滚。”

“什么？我没有说——”Draco迅速从地上爬了起来，气急败坏地说道，“你又在发什么疯？”

Harry没有回答，只是坐在沙发上，抓起裤子就要穿上。Draco意识到Harry是真的要走，而自己裤裆里的帐篷还在支着。

“不行！”Draco立刻掏出魔杖，Harry手中的内裤和长裤立刻变成了两把咖啡勺。

在看到自己的衣物变成勺子的瞬间，Harry觉得自己失去了思维能力。当他后知后觉地意识到他应该在任何有Draco Malfoy存在的场合把魔杖放在手边的时候，他发现Draco已经伏在了自己身体上。Harry死死并拢的屈起的膝盖成为了他最后的防线。他用力推开Draco，但这显然不足以对付已有防备的Draco。他只能把头扭向了一边，拒绝和Draco对视，嘴唇也抿得死死的。但他绝望地发现，此时他的阴茎胀得更痛了，后面源源不断流出的液体正在弄脏身下的沙发。

“真生气了？”看着Harry发红的双眼，Draco皱着眉拍了拍Harry合拢的膝盖。他竟破天荒地感觉对方生气的样子有一点可爱。但这不合时宜的想法显然加重了他裤裆的负荷。而哈利并拢的双膝显然并不打算让Draco的小兄弟获得解放。

Draco甚至都想立刻用魔杖给Harry的双腿来一个力松劲泄。但当他的眼睛瞟到了Harry翘起的前端后，他改变了主意。

反正是在床上，Draco并不介意用以前哄他的那些情人的话来哄哄他的Omega。

“我没想让你走。我说得不对，让你误会了。”Draco温热的气息喷在Harry的耳边，他的嘴唇蹭着Harry的脖子和脸颊，“别生气了，好不好？刚看到你的时候我就想要你了，我已经忍得要发疯了。让我进去，好吗？”

Harry没有动作，但双颊因为Draco不知羞耻的话变红了。Draco感觉到Harry并拢的双腿中出现了一道细缝，便迅速将手指从中探了进去，挑逗起了Harry内侧的软肉。后面的环节就容易了很多。不一会儿，Draco 就边吻着Harry的嘴唇边扶着阴茎慢慢插进了Harry的身体里。

当Draco终于如愿以偿地在Harry的身体里驰骋起来的时候，他感到自己之前做的都是值得的。Harry压抑的呻吟声更是让他体会到了加倍的快感。

一切都很完美，除了——

“啪！”

Draco抖了一下，循着声音望去，只见一个穿着破布的矮小精灵正拿着一块抹布出现在了这个屋子里。

而Harry则发出一声惊叫，扭头想把脸埋进沙发靠背里，慌乱地扯着穿在身上的袍子，想要盖住两个人结合的部位。

“Draco主人……”Dobby战战兢兢地向Draco鞠了个躬，“我来打扫——”

“滚！”Draco吼道。

“Draco主人……”

“快滚！”

又是“啪”地一声，Dobby消失了。

Harry惊魂未定地看了看刚才Dobby出现的地方。当他确定Dobby已经不在的时候，他便要推开身上的Draco。

“起来。”他哑着嗓子说。

“干什么？”Draco把Harry压在原地，又往Harry体内顶了一下，“事还没完呢。”

————————————

Harry不可置信地看着眼前的人——英俊的面容，带着笑意的灰色眼睛，一如十年前的样子。而唯一不同的是，自己已经不用再像过去那样抬起头仰视他，因为此刻的他只比自己稍高了一点。

“Harry。”对方温和地笑着，上前一步将他抱住。

“Ced……”对方身上传来的熟悉的松木香味让Harry几乎要落泪，“我还以为你死了。”

“我不是活着吗？”Ced更加用力地搂紧了Harry，亲吻着他四处乱翘的头发。

“别走。”Harry颤抖着轻声说道。他用力地搂紧了Cedric，害怕他下一秒就会消失。

“我不会走的。”Cedric拍了拍Harry的背，“你想飞一会儿吗？就我们两个人。我带了扫帚。”

“好啊。”Harry还没反应过来为什么Cedric手上突然多出了一把扫帚，就发现他们站在一片空旷的原野上，脚下的绿草和野花再风中轻轻摇晃着。

他们坐上了扫帚，飞上了宝石般明亮的蓝天。他们掠过广阔的原野、矮小的丘陵和闪光的湖泊。Cedric的手搂在Harry的腰上。他们在风里一起笑着，就像两只自由飞翔的鸟。

Harry来了一个俯冲，Cedric发出了一声欢快的惊叫，同时紧紧搂住了Harry的肚子。

“……你怀孕了，不能再骑扫帚了……”Harry模模糊糊地想起有人和他说过这句话。

这是谁说过的话？他为什么怀孕了？

怀孕……

Harry突然恐惧起来。虽然他不知道他为什么会怀孕，但他清晰地知道这是千真万确的。他的肚子里有两个生命。

顷刻之间，他发现自己和Cedric站在了地上。他忽然意识到空气里弥漫着浓浓的蜂蜜奶油味，而他无名指上戴的戒指是那么醒目而碍眼。

“你结婚了。”Cedric的语调平静，但他眼中却充满了无法掩饰的伤心和失望。

“不，Ced……”Harry无力地说道，他想告诉他他讨厌自己身上发出的蜂蜜奶油味，他想告诉他他平时根本不会戴这枚愚蠢的戒指，他想告诉他……

“你还……怀了孩子。”Harry顺着Cedric的目光看去，看到了自己高高隆起的腹部。

“不，Ced……”Harry绝望地看着Cedric往后退了一步，眼中全然是冷漠与疏离。他想告诉Cedric，是哪里弄错了。他也不知道他的肚子是怎么回事，它是突然之间变大的，它之前还是平坦的……

“你已经是别人的Omega了。”

Harry想要解释，但他发现自己什么也说不出来。他想向他解释，但他该解释什么呢？重要的不是蜂蜜奶油味好闻不好闻，不是他平时戴不戴这枚戒指，不是他的肚子有没有突然变大，而是——他已经和别人在一起了。

眼泪不断地从Harry眼中滚落下来，接着变成了抽泣，最后变成了失声痛哭。

“他是我的Omega。”一个懒洋洋的声音响了起来。是Draco。他牢牢地搂住Harry，把他固定在原地。

Cedric正在一步步地远去，他的面孔变得模糊不清。Harry只能站在原地，眼睁睁地看着他离开。

“Harry，你说过你只会爱我一个人。你说你讨厌那些把Omega看作自己的所有物的Alpha，讨厌那些看不起Omega的Alpha，讨厌那些不会尊重Omega的Alpha。”

“可是最后呢？你还是和一个这样的Alpha结婚了。”

“你这个虚伪、恶心的婊子！”Cedric不见了，Amos Diggory出现在Harry面前，“Cedric是因为你死的，你是不是忘了？我的儿子死了！他再也不会活过来了！而你，你这个口口声声说爱他的人呢？你现在结了婚，衣食无忧，逍遥自在……”

Harry撕心裂肺地哭泣着。他藏在心底的所有伤口都被狠狠地翻了出来，狰狞地露着，像是被摆进博物馆橱窗里供人观赏的展品。Draco也放开了他。他脸上是那种Harry无比熟悉的傲慢和厌恶的神情。

“滚吧。你不是爱他吗？别再来恶心我和我的父母了。我们家不欢迎你。”

Draco也不见了。

旷野里只剩下了他一个人，孤独而绝望。眼泪麻木地流着。他不知道自己身在何处，要去哪里，只有内心撕裂般的痛苦是清晰而真实的。

天突然黑了，他什么也看不见了。

Harry眨了眨眼睛。他的脸上都是冰凉的液体，额前的头发也被打湿了，他还在不由自主地打着嗝。他感觉脑袋头又昏又疼，以至于好几秒后，他才从皮肤上的柔软的触感判断出，他正躺在床上。

Harry茫然地眨了眨眼。梦中的悲痛是那么真实，以至于他的心现在依然为刚才的梦境而绞痛着。

而他罪恶地感觉到，当他从梦中醒来的时候，他竟有那么一丝庆幸。因为他不知道，那个有着Cedric的梦境和没有Cedric的现实，哪个更让他留恋。

Harry用手在脸上胡乱抹了一把，这才发现枕头和一小片床单都湿了。

“你怎么了？”Draco的声音突然响起。Harry吓了一跳。当眼睛适应了屋内的黑暗后，才借着从窗帘缝隙中钻入的微弱月光看见了面前Draco模糊的轮廓。

“没事。”Harry抑制住自己抽噎的声音，尽量用平静的声音说。他往床边挪了挪，希望Draco没有发现自己的异样。

“哭成这样可不像没事。”Draco突然伸手覆上了Harry湿漉漉的脸。Harry想要往后缩，Draco却按住了他。

Draco用魔法召开一条毛巾：“荧光——”

“别。我自己来吧。”

Harry接过Draco手上的毛巾，擦掉了脸上的泪水。他听见Draco对着枕头和床单施了一个清理一新。

当Harry擦干了脸后，他把毛巾放到了一边。他深深吸了口气，嗓子却还是泄出了一声哽咽。他翻过身背对着Draco，不让对方看见自己脸上的表情。

“梦见你那个教父了吗？”Draco却凑了过来，气息喷在Harry的后脑勺上。

Harry刚想说“没有”，又突然想起了梦中的内容。为了避免Draco追问他梦到了什么，他便含糊不清地嘟哝了一声。

Draco看着背对着自己蜷缩着的人影，想要说几句安慰的话，却发现自己根本不知道该说什么。在他被对方哭泣的声音吵醒的瞬间，他确实感到了恼火和烦躁。但Harry的压抑和疏离却又让他觉得有些难过。此刻的Harry就像一只缩进自己的硬壳里的龟，将自己的悲伤关在壳里，同时拒接对壳上的触摸作出任何反应。

而这层壳也阻断了Draco探寻的视线。他终是不明白，Harry到底为何会如此伤心呢？是因为他死去的教父？还是因为他失去了他的工作？还是因为别的什么呢？这时，Draco才发现，他根本就不了解Harry。他们结婚快一年了，而他对他的Omega仍然一无所知。

Draco的手滑上了Harry腰，他感受到了Harry一瞬间的僵硬。接着，那只手滑过孕育着他们共同的生命的小腹，最终停留在Harry的胸前，看起来就像他环抱着Harry一样。

“这里是你的家。”Draco轻声说。

Harry没有说话。但这句话说出口后，Draco自己却有了种奇妙的感觉。

这里是家，他们的家。

他们是一家人。


	15. Chapter 15

“我们没有——失败吧？”

“Diggory抓到了金色飞贼。他当时还没有意识到发生了什么。后来他看到你跌在了地上，就要求终止比赛，重新赛过……但他们胜得公平，胜得光明磊落……”

几秒的沉默。

“都是我的错……”

“不，Harry。千万别自责。如果没有你，我们根本无法走到今天，在和Slytherin的比赛里我们就已经输了。”

队友们的安慰并不能使Harry好受多少。他们原本是很有希望拿到冠军的，就像之前那年一样。但这一次，他们却因为他的缘故，输掉了比赛。那本来只是一场暴风雨，而他却不慎从扫帚上滑落下来，连累了整个球队。

两天后，当Harry在走廊上遇见Cedric时，他只是冷淡地向对方点了点头。他知道这次的失败完全不是Cedric的错，对方甚至非常绅士地要求重新比赛。但看到Cedric的时候Harry心里依然不是滋味，特别是当他听说那些败在自己手下的Alpha都兴高采烈地祝贺了Cedric后。似乎Cedric帮他们找回了在败给Harry时丢失的尊严。

“Harry！”Harry感觉有人在叫自己。这才发现Cedric站在了自己面前。

“上次的事情，我很抱歉。如果没有那个意外，很可能你们才是赢的那方。”Cedric看向Harry，诚恳地说，“我觉得你飞得棒极了。”

“你不必说抱歉。谢谢你这么说，但你本来就飞得比我更好。你们是当之无愧的赢家。”

————————————

“最近感觉怎么样？你去医院做过检查了吗？”Hermione关切地注视着Harry。而后者正吞咽着面前碗里的一块布丁。

“还没到检查的时间。我出院还没多久。”听到“医院”这个词，Harry便觉得自己的脑壳疼了起来。他现在并不想在这里和Hermione谈论这个。

“那你的那个球队呢？”

“他们解除了和我的合同。”Harry厌烦地用叉子戳着那块可怜的布丁，“这没什么。他们早就想这么干了，不过是时间问题罢了。”

“这些可恶的人。”Hermione愤怒地说道，“我们完全可以起诉他们。他们不能因为你是个Omega就——”

“Mione，别说这个了。”Harry疲惫地说，“说说你们吧。你们这次怎么没把Rose带来？”

————————————

“所以说，你认识我的Omega？”Draco手中的酒杯轻轻磕了一下桌面。

“是的，Draco。”William漫不经心地喝着手中的威士忌，“准确地说，那个时候学校几乎所有人都认识他。”

“哦？为什么呢？”

William又喝了一大口威士忌，烈酒像一团凶猛的火焰一样，灼烧着他的嗓子。待这阵灼热稍过去了一点，他便笑了起来，先前的漫不经心变成了饶有兴趣。

“你们结婚都快一年了。你怎么突然开始对他的事情感兴趣了？”

“别管这些了。”William的问题让Draco感到了一阵烦躁，“毕竟我现在必须要和他在一个屋檐下过下去，不是吗？我总不能做一个对自己的Omega毫无了解的白痴Alpha，不是吗？”

William爆出了一声哧笑。再受到Draco的瞪视后，他才止住了笑声。但眼中的揶揄却并未减少。

“那你想先听什么呢，Draco？”

————————————

“Potter，放我下来！你这是违反校规的——”

“Roberts，当你在准备你那瓶恶心的香水的时候，希望你也能考虑到违反校规这件事情。”Harry冷冷地说着。

被倒吊在空中的Alpha正痛苦地挣扎着。他的脸涨得通红，两只手徒劳地挥舞着。而比起被倒吊而产生的难受感觉，另一种感觉让他更加无法忍受，那就是羞辱——许多人聚集在周围，看着他这个失败的追求者被倒吊在空中，露出自己的内裤示众。有些Alpha在下面发出了幸灾乐祸的嘘声。也有人在劝Potter把他放下来。

“那只不过是一瓶普通的香水罢了，你不想要的话可以不要——”

“普通的香水？你真当我是傻子吗？”

Roberts惊恐地看着Potter拿起了那瓶香水，对准了他，猛地喷了起来。

————————————

“对人冷漠，不识抬举，而且暴力。这倒和我所知的差不多。”Draco又给自己倒了一杯酒，“我真想不明白，那些追他的Alpha都是脑子进水了吗？他们真的想要和这样一个人结婚？”

“毕竟他有着一副好皮囊，不是吗？”William将杯中的酒一饮而尽，转了转眼珠，“其实他们大多数人，也只是想和他上床而已。毕竟，越不愿被驯服的猎物，追捕起来越有意思。难道你不这么认为吗，Draco？”

Draco咳了一声。酒精使他的大脑迟钝了一些。有一个声音告诉他William说的是对的，但他内心又升起一股无名怒火，因为他不想自己被别人和那些追求Harry的Alpha相提并论。

但还没等这股无名怒火从他的胸腔里窜出来，William的下一句话就已经钓走了他的注意力。

“但有一个人成功了。有一个Alpha追到了他。”

————————————

“嗨，Harry。”

正在扫帚上欣赏着夕阳下的城堡的Harry循声望去，看到了不远处骑着扫帚的Cedric。在几天前的比赛中，Gryffindor赢了Hufflepuff，因为Harry抢在Cedric之前抓住了金色飞贼。但奇怪的是，Cedric倒没有因此表现出冷淡的态度，更没有像其他那些输给Harry的Alpha找球手一样一见到Harry就对他冷嘲热讽或是恶语相向。

“嗨，Cedric。”

打了个招呼，Harry又继续沿着原来的方向向前飞去。这个Hufflepuff让Harry琢磨不透。他不希望这个面容和善的高年级Alpha会在背地里计划着什么报复自己的阴谋。

“今天的夕阳真美。”

“是啊。”Harry说着，缓缓地停了下来，“你一个人在飞？”

“是啊。偶尔一个人出来飞飞，感觉也不错。”Cedric在Harry旁边停了下来，“不必像训练时那样需要全神贯注，也就不会疲惫。”

Harry想到训练时Wood喋喋不休地说着他的战术的样子和队员们昏昏欲睡的样子，不禁有些想笑。

“毕竟你是Hufflepuff的队长，肯定要多操些心。”Harry说着，缓缓向下飞去。

“是的。”Cedric轻轻叹了口气，跟在Harry后面往下飞去。

“其实我觉得，也许我更适合做一个追球手。”两个人降落后，Cedric突然说。

“为什么？因为这次比赛吗？”

“不是。”Ccedric摇了摇头，说，“其实我一直在考虑。找球手应该由更加灵巧、敏捷的人担任，一个Omega或许会比一个Alpha更加合适。”

“你真的这么认为？”

“当然了。”

“你不会觉得Omega是一群弱不禁风的，根本不该和Quidditch沾边的人？”

“当然不会。我为什么要这么想呢？”Cedric咧嘴一笑，“虽然Omega通常比不上Alpha强壮，但他们也有自身的优势。而找球手这样的位置更适合他们。你不就是一个很好的例子吗？”

————————————

“Hermione，你说Harry最近到底怎么了？总是神神秘秘的，连Hogsmeade都不跟我们一起去了。他是不是有什么事瞒着我们？”

Hermione小心地在雪地中被人踩出对狭窄小路上向前走着，并不时提醒Ron注意脚下。就在这时，一阵说话声飘入了他们的耳朵：

“Harry，圣诞节你还是回去跟你教父一起过吗？”

“会。准确地说，我们应该会一起去Ron他们家。你知道，Weasley夫人每年都会邀请我们去，因为她觉得我不应该在圣诞节的时候还要回去给Sirius做饭。”

“Harry？还有Diggory？他们——”Ron吃惊地张大了嘴巴，但Hermione及时用手捂住了他的嘴巴，把他拽到了一棵被厚厚白雪覆盖的灌木后。灌木上抖落下的一小块雪碰巧掉进了Ron的脖子里，但他的抽气声被Hermione捂在了嘴巴里。

他们看到了雪地里一高一矮两个身影。他们并排走着，但两人之间保持了一点距离。Cedric怀里正抱着一个盒子，Hermione认出那是Honeydukes新出的糖果。

“时间过得真快。我真希望——小心！”Cedric拉了一把差点在雪地上滑倒的Harry。后者红着脸道了声谢。

两个人在城堡前不远处停了下来。

“我要回Gryffindor了。Ron和Hermione很快就要回来了。要是他们发现我不在，一定会问我去哪了的。”

“好。”Cedric说着把糖果盒子塞进了Harry怀里，“我也要回去了。那我们下周再见？”

“好的。下周再见。”

Harry抱着糖果盒子，转身向Gryffindor塔楼走去。

“Harry！”Cedric突然叫道/

“怎么了？”Harry转过身，疑惑地问。

Cedric走上前，帮Harry理了理脖子上松松垮垮的围巾。

“你的围巾没戴好。”

“谢谢。”Harry微微低下了脑袋。

“回去吧。”Cedric说，“下周见。”

“下周见。”Harry说着，转过身，向Gryffindor塔楼走去。

Cedric在原地站了一会儿，直到Harry走远了，才转过身离开。

看着Cedric的身影消失在了视线里，Hermione才拉着Ron从灌木后面走了出来。

“Hermione，Harry和Diggory，他们……可Harry什么都没有告诉我们！我回去以后——”

“Ron。如果Harry想告诉我们，那他自然会说的。很显然他认为现在还没有到合适的时机。”Hermione打断了Ron的话，严肃地说，“就当你什么也不知道，好吗？”

“好吧。”Ron像个瘪了的气球，不满地嘟哝着，“可是Harry和Diggory？可他明明说过Diggory是个白痴啊……”

Hermione若有所思地看着刚才Harry消失的方向。刚才发生的事情其实并不令她十分惊讶。早就在Ron发现Harry“神神秘秘”之前，她便注意到Harry不再像从前一样厌烦地扔掉出现在他的桌上的礼物，不再恼火地对出现在桌上的纸条来一个“火焰熊熊”或者“四分五裂”，而是红着脸把它们们塞进自己的口袋。而Hermione注意到了每当这种时候Harry那连他自己都没有察觉的上扬的嘴角和眼中的笑意。

————————————

“对了，Harry。妈妈总是抱怨，你结婚了以后都不怎么来陋居了。”Ron说道，“你知道的，她总是在我耳边念叨，希望你能经常带着你的Alpha去陋居转转。”

“我之前不是一直忙着训练吗。”想到一直把自己当亲儿子对待的Weasley，Harry不免感到一阵愧疚。但他每次都会用诸如训练太忙之类的借口推掉这些聚餐。因为他不想拉着Draco去Weasley家扮演一对恩爱夫妻，更不想让他们为自己可悲的婚姻担心。更何况，每次见到Ron和Heemione这对真正的快乐的夫妻，他的心里总不是滋味。因此，婚后他连和Ron、Hermione单独见面的次数都少之又少，甚至连写信都不再像过去那么频繁。

“那你现在不用训练了，总该闲下来了吧？”Ron说着，“Harry，你结婚以后连我们都没见过你几次。难道是Draco不让你出来？”

“他呀。他没有不让我出来。其实他……”Harry心不在焉地说着，却发现自己差点将心里的话脱口而出，便把那句“根本不在乎我做什么”咽了下去，“他对我还不错。”

Hermione注视着Harry——身上披着一件价值不菲的长袍，坐在装饰精美的沙发上，背后是花纹繁复的挂毯。但他的脸上是掩饰不住的疲惫和憔悴。那双曾经充满生机的绿眼睛里再也没有了那种光芒——那种多年前Hermione和Ron从雪地里回到公共休息室后看到的坐在沙发上吃着糖果的Harry眼中的那种光芒。

Hermione并没有像Ron一样轻易地相信Harry蹩脚的借口。她知道Harry从不带着他的Alpha去见他们，甚至连自己单独出来见他们的次数也很少，这绝不是因为他在信里提到的那些理由。而此刻，答案已经浮出水面。她早该想到的。

她明白了Harry为什么一再推脱和他们的见面，为什么在信里都很少提及他的Alpha，为什么在这样一个晚上，当她和Ron来到Malfoy庄园的时候，Harry会说Draco有事不在。

这个即将迎来两个新生孩子的Omega，这个曾经渴望着独立而无比厌弃依附Alpha的生活的Omega，坐在精致的沙发上，奢华的庄园里。他身上曾经的那些锐利度棱角都渐渐被磨平，剩下的只是妥协——那种她在为Omega们的权益奔走时无数次见到的，那些陷入绝望而悲惨的婚姻中的Omega脸上露出的妥协。

“别说了，Harry。我明白了。”Hermione起身抱住了面前的老朋友，不禁哽咽了，“你过得一点也不好。”

————————————

“所以后来呢？他们最后为什么分手了？”

“我倒没听说他们分手。”

“你什么意思？”Draco眯起眼睛，他预感到答案不会让他愉快。

“因为在我们上七年级前的那个暑假里，Diggory死了。”

“死了？”

“没错。听说他毕业后去了傲罗司，在一次任务中死了。”

Draco感觉自己像是突然被人打了一拳，脑袋里嗡嗡直响。他的Omega还爱着别的Alpha的念头像一条毒蛇一样钻进了他的大脑，以至于他根本听不清William后来到底说了什么。

他的内心产生了一团奇怪的火焰，上次产生这样的感觉是几天前。那时，他愤怒地训斥着前一天里闯入那间废弃的房屋的Dobbty，而Dobby一遍遍地把自己往墙上撞去。而撞见了这一幕的Harry立即拉住了惩罚自己的Dobby，甚至拿来魔药为Dobby处理伤口，对一旁Draco的嘲讽和愤怒的话语置之不理。当Harry叫感激涕零的Dobby离开后，他才冷冷地回敬了Draco几句。那时候，Draco的心里便烧起了这样一团火焰，一种不同于他从迷情剂中醒来时，当他看着Harry抢先抓住金色飞贼时，当他和Harry因为Harry的工作争吵时他心里产生的怒火。

Draco晃了晃脑袋，想让自己恢复清醒。

他是我的Omega。即使他不爱我，也不能爱别的Alpha。

他喜欢谁又有什么关系呢？你又不喜欢他，Draco。你们之间，不过是一纸婚约和性罢了。这不就是你期望的吗？

但我受不了他爱着别的Alpha。

为什么呢？难道你嫉妒了？难道你——

不，我没有！我不喜欢他！一点也不！

Draco猛地清醒过来，看到William醉醺醺地拿着一个空酒瓶，抱怨着酒又喝完了。

Draco突然想起了几年前的那个夜晚。他愤怒地和几个朋友们坐在酒吧里，一杯杯地给自己灌酒，脑子里回想着Astoria的话：“Draco，对不起。我们还是分手吧。我爱上了别人……”

“我绝不会再对任何Omega付出真心！他们都是骗子！”Draco又给自己倒满了酒，举起了杯子，“致永远的单身！”

“致永远的单身！”在酒杯碰撞的清脆声响中，几个朋友大笑着叫了起来。

Draco站了起来，对醉醺醺的William说了声“再见”，便结了账离开了酒吧。

他该回家了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抑郁暴躁时期的产物，含轻微家暴和伪强X，请非战斗人员迅速撤离。

“你回来了。”

Harry穿着松松垮垮的睡衣坐在床上，手边摊着一本杂志，看样子还不打算睡。Draco推门走进卧室的时候，他便抬头看向了他，面无表情地说道。

“你在等我？”Draco趿拉着拖鞋走了进来，脱下了外套。挥了一下魔杖，外套自己飞上了衣架，Draco则走向了床边。他晚上和朋友出去喝酒的次数也不少，但Harry通常是没等他回来就已经睡了。这种Draco回来时Harry还醒着的情况可是很少见。

“为什么不说话？”Draco坐上了床，一把揽过Harry的肩膀。Harry皱着眉别过脸去：“你不去漱个口吗？”

Draco这才意识到自己身上散发出一阵浓浓的酒精味，甚至盖过了他身上原本的蜂蜜奶油的气味。

“我一会儿再去。”Draco说着，手上的力道加重了些，鼻子凑到了Harry的颈边，嗅着Harry身上混合着薄荷味沐浴露和青苹果信息素的气味。

“我听说，你有个前男友？”

Draco感觉到怀里的身体瞬间僵硬了。

没有得到回答，Draco便接着说了下去：“你可没跟我说过呢。一个Omega可不该对他的Alpha隐瞒这样的事情。”

“没什么好说的。”Harry不舒服地扭动了一下，向远离Draco的方向挪动了一点。

“我可不这么认为。我倒是很想听听。”Draco又向Harry凑近了一点，带着酒精的气息喷在了Harry的脸上。

“我们已经结婚了，以前的事就不要再提了。”Harry难受地吸了一下鼻子，酒精的气味让他很不舒服，一种恶心的感觉涌了上来。

“为什么不提了？我想听。”

“这和你没有关系。”Harry冷淡地说，把Draco的手从自己的肩膀上扒了下来。

“和我没有关系？”见到Harry冷淡而疏离的举动，Draco的语气也变冷了，怒火却在他心里窜了起来，“你还爱着他，对不对？”

Harry的身体再次僵了一下。他张了张嘴，却又闭上了。短暂的沉默后，他叹了口气，疲惫地说：“你没必要知道这些。快去洗个澡吧。”

“啪！”

Harry觉得脑袋嗡嗡直响，脸上传来火辣辣的感觉。他感到了几秒的眩晕，眼镜歪到了一边，身子朝一边倾斜了过去。

等Harry重新坐正，扶正眼镜，看向Draco燃烧着火焰的眼神时，他仍然为对方刚刚扇了自己一巴掌的事情而惊得说不出话。

“回答我。”Draco揪住了Harry的领子，直勾勾地盯着Harry，“你是不是一直在想着他？当我们在一张桌子上吃饭的时候，在一张床上睡觉的时候，你是不是在想着他？在我们做爱的时候，在你躺在我下面呻吟的时候，你是不是在想着他？”

Harry的喉结滚动了一下，却没有吐出一个字。第一次，他在面对Draco Malfoy的时候感受到了恐惧，这种感觉甚至胜过了他闻到Draco身上那股酒味时产生的恶心感。如果在从前，他毫不介意揍上Draco一拳，踹他一脚，把他打得满地求饶也行。但此刻的他不肯定这个人下一步会做些什么，会不会伤害到他肚子里的孩子。

他的魔杖在床头柜上，只要伸手够一下……

然而下一秒，一根魔杖就抵在了他的下巴上。

“摄神取念。”

Harry瞪大了双眼，跟Draco一起跌进了记忆的漩涡里。

“Cedric！”Harry叫住了一个不远处东张西望的人影，随后快步走上前去。

“Harry！”Cedric看了过来，脸上露出了笑容，张开手臂抱住了Harry，吻了一下他的嘴唇。

“你长得可真快。”Cedric松开了Harry，感叹道，“我记得去年这个时候，我还得弯下腰来才能吻到你。”

“我可以把这理解为赞扬吗？”Harry红着脸说道，回吻了一下Cedric。

“哦，那是Cedric吗？”

“是呀，就是他！”

“他不是已经毕业了吗？怎么还——”

“这不是来找他的Omega了嘛。他比Cedric小两届。唉……”

不远处的对话声飘进两个人的耳朵里。Harry皱了皱眉，把Cedric拉进了一旁的餐厅。而Cedric只是咧着嘴笑了起来。

“Harry，我可以把这理解为吃醋吗？”

Harry拉着Cedric快步向角落里的座位走去，没有回答，但发红的耳尖出卖了他的情绪。

画面切换。

这是一家随处悬挂着槲寄生的餐厅。几对情侣拥抱着热吻。Harry和Cedric在一张桌子边面对面坐着。

“你在法律执行司的工作怎么样？有趣吗？”

“法律执行司？”Cedric的脸上露出了一瞬间的疑惑，但他又飞速地接着说道，“唉，那个呀，不过就是跟一帮老家伙们一起坐着开开会，批批文件什么的……你知道的……”

“简而言之，就是很无聊喽？我真不明白，你为什么放弃了职业追求手，去做这种无聊的工作呢？它听起来一点也不适合你。”

“毕竟要做一个职业追球手，我的球技还不够……”

“我觉得你很棒。”

“谢谢你，Harry。但我觉得那不会是我未来的方向……其实现在的工作也挺不错，至少比球队的训练轻松多了。行了，不说这个了，Harry。你不是当上了Gryffindor的队长吗？来说说你们球队的事吧……”

Harry不想这么快地转移话题，但无奈Cedric并不想在这件事上聊下去了。不一会儿，Harry便眉飞色舞地说起了不久前的球队选拔，一双眼睛闪闪发光，还不时用手势比划着。Cedric在一边饶有兴趣地听着，脸上露出了一副怀念的神情。

画面切换。

Harry背靠着一棵树的树干坐着，有些茫然地望着远处草坪上的一群人。这时候的他看起来只有十三四岁，十分瘦小。有一个穿着黑色和黄色校服的身影被围在了中间。那群人有说有笑，喧闹声飘进Harry的耳朵。

突然，人群中发出了一声尖叫，伴随着一声轻微的爆炸。一个粉色的爱心悬在了那些人的头顶上。爱心下方，一头瀑布似的银色长发格外耀眼。

Harry猛地站了起来，转过身跑开了。

画面切换。

“我……让我想想。”Harry向后退了一步，撇开了视线，不敢看向面前的男孩，双手不由自主地捏紧了袍角。

“没有关系。我会等你的答案。”

“好。那我……我先走了。”Harry抬起眼睛看了一眼Cedric，却又慌忙移开了视线。

“再见，Harry。”

“再见。”

Harry逃一般地飞速跑开了。当他气喘吁吁地在一个空无一人的地方停下来后，他泛着红晕的脸上露出了一副茫然的表情。

画面切换。

“你口袋里的东西是什么？”Harry用魔杖指着面前比他高出一个头的男孩。他看起来比成年后矮很多，又瘦又小，但警觉而毫无怯意的目光却让他看起来更像是一只猎犬而非温顺的羔羊。

“只是几块糖果。”Cedric无奈地笑了笑，做出举手投降的动作，“不信的话你可以自己来翻。”

见Harry还是一脸戒备，Cedric只能无奈地说：“魔杖在我的长袍口袋里，你要是不放心的话可以拿出来。”

等Harry把那几颗糖从Cedric口袋里拿出来并确信那是真的糖果后，他才放下了魔杖，有些尴尬地说：“对不起，是我反应过度了。”

“没有关系。”Cedric笑着摆了摆手，“只要你相信我没有恶意就好。”

Harry的脸上腾起一阵淡淡的红晕，他低声咕哝了一句“对不起”，便收起了魔杖，向前走去。Cedric笑着跟上了他。

“虽然警惕点也不是坏事，不过我觉得……”Cedric有些犹豫地说着，“不是所有的Alpha都像你想的那样。你对Alpha有些偏见了。”

Harry停了下来。他依然什么也没说。但眼中汹涌的情愫如同海面下翻涌的暗流。

Draco感觉自己被卷进了一个漩涡里。

这是一间还算宽敞的房间，阳光从玻璃窗里射进这个房间里。一个瘦小的男孩坐在房间的角落里，低着头啃着手里的面包，似乎对其他孩子们的游戏和打闹毫无兴趣。其他的孩子也不注意他，就仿佛他是这个屋子里唯一的隐形人似的。

“瞧瞧这是谁？”一个高高壮壮的男孩突然出现在了瘦小的男孩面前，一双小眼睛恶毒地盯着他。

“你也需要吃面包？”另一个男孩一把夺走了小男孩手里的面包，“你不是会巫术吗？怎么会饿呢？”

“你们想干什么？”瘦小的男孩抬起脸，一双绿色的眼睛透过有着许多裂缝的镜片不甘示弱地瞪着面前两个挑衅者。

“没想干什么。”

“就是找你玩玩。”

“把面包还给我。”

“还给你？”

“你不是不需要吃东西吗？”

突然，面包被男孩甩了出去，不偏不倚地落进了不远处的垃圾桶内。

“你还要吃吗？要吃就去捡吧。”

“去捡呀，小狗，捡到了我们就把它赏给你。”

在两个男孩疯狂的大笑中，Draco又被拽进了另一个场景里。

“滚开。”瘦小的男孩张开双臂挡在三个高大的男孩面前，他身后站着一个瑟瑟发抖的小女孩。她比前面的小男孩更加瘦小，脸色发白，紧紧的咬着嘴唇，似乎随时要哭出来。

“你是想英雄救美吗，小鬼？”

“真是勇敢啊，哈哈哈哈………”

“不过你真的觉得你能打赢我们吗？”

“快走，我来对付他们。”Harry对身后的小女孩说道。

“可是你怎么办？”

“我没事的。你快走！”

小女孩被小男孩推了一把，她转身跑走了。一个男孩刚要去把她揪回来，却被同伴拽住了手臂。

“干什么？就这么让她跑了？”

“别着急，我只是发现了更有意思的东西。”刚刚拽住同伙的男孩蹲下身来，用手捏住小男孩的下巴，“你们没有闻到他身上的味道吗？这个小鬼是个Omega。”

“Omega？”另一个男孩舔了舔嘴唇，“你没搞错吗？他是附近那个麻瓜孤儿院的，就是个麻瓜。”

“你们两个到底还是不是Alpha？”男孩傲慢地说道，审视着面前瘦小的男孩，“再说，是不是Omega试试就知道了。”

“试试？你是说？”另外两个男孩交换了一下眼神。

“就是字面上的意思。”那个男孩不耐烦地说。

“可是我们不能在校外使用魔法。”

“蠢货，我带了魔药。醒来以后，他根本不会记得发生了什么。”

小男孩根本听不懂他们的对话，也不知道他们说的Alpha和Omega是什么东西。空气中弥漫着一股越来越浓的烈酒味，这让他很不舒服。他预感到，接下来并不会发生什么好事。他估计着小女孩已经跑远了，便用力挣脱了钳制他下巴的手，奋力向前跑去。

但他根本不是几个大男孩的对手。他们很快就一把揪住了他，力气之大竟直接撕破了他身上的旧衣服。他们干脆扯掉了他身上破烂的衣物，就像三头闻到了血腥味的狼。小男孩拼命挣扎，却被牢牢按住。

“你们说，他这么小，我射进去的话，他会不会怀孕？”

Draco感觉到自己被一股力量推了出来。他跌坐在卧室的地板上，屁股摔得很疼。他抬起头，发现眼前是一根直指着自己的魔杖。而魔杖的主人正脸色惨白地坐在床上。冷汗打湿了他额前的刘海，使它们黏在了他的脸上。

Draco感觉脊背发凉。Harry冰冷的视线似乎穿透了他的皮肤刺进了他的肺里。一种窒息的感觉让Draco几乎喘不过气来。他感觉自己就是那个撕破那个瘦小男孩身上的衣物并且想要强奸他的Alpha，一个禽兽不如的混蛋。

Draco从地上爬了起来。他几乎是落荒而逃。

————————————

墓园里很安静。只有树上的雪融化滴落在地上时的水声和来悼念亲友的人踩在石阶上轻微的脚步声。绿草在消融的雪下隐约可见。不久以后，墓园里的积雪就会全部融化，绿草会重新露出来，枯黄的树木会重新长出新的叶子，或许还会有小小的野花，空气里会飘着它们散发出的香味……

春天的这里，应该会很美。

虽然只过去了几个月，Harry却难以回想起他上次来这里时这个墓园的样子。只记得满地的落叶和那撒在棺木上的泥土。而其他的一切，在他记忆中都成了模糊的影子。

“Sirius……”Harry注视着照片上英俊的中年男人。照片上的他和Harry记忆中的一模一样。但那个人再也不会对着他大笑，再也不会给他一个用力的拥抱，再也不会变成一条大黑狗扑到他的身上。他只是在那张小小的，不及手掌大的照片上对Harry笑着。

Harry的手轻轻抚上了粗糙的墓碑，滑过凹陷的文字，最终落在了那张照片上。

Sirius就在这里，离他这么近。

Harry眨了眨眼睛，面前的景物在水光中模糊、扭曲。

在心中积压已久、无人诉说的感情终于像一只在空中盘旋许久的鸟一样，找到了栖息地。

“Sirius，我该怎么办呢……”

当最初撕心的痛苦逐渐减弱的时候，Malfoy庄园的生活便让Harry越来越感到疲惫和压抑。他开始想，这段失败的婚姻是不是该结束了。Sirius在遗嘱上提到，Potter家的祖宅虽被烧毁，但在古灵阁还有一大笔财产。在Potter夫妇死后，魔法部没有找到Harry的下落，便认为Harry也死了，因此收走了Potter家的财产。前些年Sirius虽然帮Harry向魔法部提出了归还遗产的要求，魔法部却将此事一拖再拖。如果Harry能够顺利继承这笔遗产，他就不用再担心没钱买抑制剂的问题了，他也可以顺利和Draco离婚，去过自己想要的生活了。他甚至都想好了找Hermione帮忙，要回那笔财产。

而这一切设想不过是一串绚丽的肥皂泡，经不起轻轻的触碰，就灰飞烟灭。

他原本以为，就算他和Draco Malfoy结婚了，就算他被Draco Malfoy标记了，他也没有被和Draco Malfoy永远绑在一起。他始终还有机会离开。哪怕代价是剜掉腺体，他也在所不惜。

但两个孩子的出现让他意识到，他这辈子可能都无法和这个叫Draco Malfoy的Alpha撇清关系了。

而当他的希望破灭并再一次接受了自己要和这个人过下去的事实时……

Harry感觉冰凉的液体终于顺着脸颊流了下来，他赶紧用手将它们擦去。

手背擦过脸颊，一阵轻微的疼痛传来。Harry这才想起来自己一大早就来了墓地，甚至忘了给自己的脸上一个治疗咒。

那五个手指印现在一定还在他的脸上乖乖呆着。

而这些手指印的主人，就在昨天晚上，剜开了他结痂的伤疤，剖出了他早已落满灰尘的秘密。

“Sirius，我该怎么办。”

树上的雪融化成的水不断地滴落下来，在寂静的墓园里发出清晰的嘀嗒声。

————————————

“两个宝宝很健康，只是长得略慢了一些。”

“这有什么影响吗？”Harry有些紧张地问。

“影响不大，但如果维持这样的速度，孕期可能会变长，两个孩子出生时的体型可能会偏小。”治疗师看着Harry，严肃地说，“你平时的情绪怎么样？有没有不开心？经常悲伤、焦虑吗？”

“我……应该没有……”

“孕期情绪不稳定是正常的。但如果长期处于负面情绪的控制下，胎儿的成长就会受到影响。”治疗师说着，转向站在一边的Draco，“你是他的Alpha，对他的影响最大。他要是心情不好，闹脾气了，你要让着他，哄着他。还有，多陪在他身边，你的信息素对他和孩子们都有好处。”

“好。我明白了。”Draco含糊地说道，眼睛瞟向了这间白色的屋子里一株绿色的植物。他不想直视治疗师那双敏锐的眼睛，那双眼睛似乎能轻易看透他的内心，扒开裹在丑陋的事实外面光鲜的外衣。他也不想在此刻和床上的Harry有任何眼神交流。梅林知道从他被酒精冲昏了头脑的那一晚起，他们说的话有没有超过二十句。

“这可不是闹着玩的，别太不当回事。”治疗师对着看起来心不在焉的Draco皱了皱眉，又转向Harry，“最近胸口有什么感觉吗？有瘙痒的感觉吗？”

“偶尔会有一点。”

“把上衣解开。”

“什么？”

Harry和Draco同时问道。Harry只是发出了一声小声的，疑惑的询问。而Draco就像一只突然被踩了尾巴的猫一样，发出了一声怪叫。治疗师不悦地瞪了他一眼，说：“只是检查一下乳房的发育状况，先生。请你保持安静。”

Draco感觉心烦意乱。这不仅仅是因为治疗师把那双放在了Harry赤裸的胸脯上的那双戴着手套的手，更是因为在刚才他的一声怪叫后，Harry无意间和他相撞的眼神。他说不出那个眼神意味着什么，但它让Draco感觉很不舒服。几天前的那个他一直极力去避免想起的夜晚又猛地撞进了他的脑海里。他觉得那个时候的自己就像一头粗暴而野蛮的禽兽。一个Alpha怎么能那样对待自己怀孕的Onega呢？愧疚与后悔已经淹没了原本因为Cedric Diggory而产生的愤怒和嫉妒。但即使如此，他也无法对Harry说一句“对不起”。不，这是他永远不会说的话，除了上床的时候。

这时治疗师往旁边挪了一下，正好挡住了Harry。这倒是让Draco松了口气，因为这样他便不必和这两个人中的任何一个人对视了。治疗师的那双眼睛似乎有透视的功能，能看出他心里的想法。要是治疗师知道了……Draco把这个想法赶出脑海，祈祷治疗师不会看出什么端倪，给他安上一个虐待Omega的罪名。

“好了，检查结束了。”治疗师的话打断了Draco的思维。他如释重负，立刻走过去挽起了Harry的胳膊，无心再听治疗师的叮嘱，逃一般地跑了出来。

当门在他们身后关上的时候，Harry把自己的胳膊从Draco的臂弯里抽了出来。他沉默地往大门的方向走去，也没管Draco有没有落在后面，似乎Draco就是个透明人。

Harry的动作让Draco很不是滋味。明明是两个不久前还同床共枕肌肤相亲的人，现在却仿佛陌生人一样。但在现在的情况下，他又不敢发作。他几步追了上去，揽住了Harry的腰。

“妈妈让我们在外面吃个饭再回去。”他在Harry耳边提醒道。

“那走吧。”

当Draco和Harry出现在人来人往的对角巷里时，他们才终于明白，为什么Narcissa不急着让他们回家了。

餐厅、服装店、花店，还有其他许多各种各样的店铺，都被精心装饰了一番。会变色的气球、跳着踢踏舞的爱心，在空中边飞舞边吟唱着情歌的丘比特……路上随处可见挽着手的，拥抱着的，或是亲吻着的情侣。整条对角巷都被一种与平日截然不同的气氛笼罩着。

而两人正站在一家花店旁。门的两边，一朵朵红色的玫瑰花拼出了“情人节快乐”的字样。

情人节。

Draco看着眼前的景象，竟有些不知所措，仿佛一个突然闯入了迷宫的孩子。从花店飘出出浓郁的花香味钻入他的鼻孔，竟像是迷幻药般让他产生了一种不真实感。

他当然不是没有庆祝过这个节日。他依然没有忘记那些情人节里他给Astoria精心挑选的礼物以及他们在餐厅吃过的烛光晚餐，还有在他们分手后的几年里，Draco和那些面目不清的男男女女度过的疯狂的夜晚。

但这并不意味着在此时此刻，Draco就做好了和他的Omega度过他们结婚以来的第一个情人节的准备。

而眼前的景象，同样也让Harry觉得眼花缭乱。欢快和浪漫的气息似乎已经融入在了空气里。而他每呼吸一次，它们就会被他吸进肺里，再排出去。与此同时，它们似乎占据了原本属于氧气的位置，让Harry觉得呼吸困难，只想赶快离开这里。

“让我们去找家餐厅吧。”正当Harry想要扭头就走的时候，Draco却抓住了他的手臂，拽着他往前走去。

Harry不情愿地跟在Draco身后。尽管他已经刻意不去东张西望，但眼角的余光还是会不经意地瞟到几个热吻的情侣。

他不禁觉得，在这被粉色泡泡包围的对角巷里，他和Draco是两个最突兀，最荒唐，最不合时宜的存在。

而Draco却并不像他表面上那样对在今天的这条街上找个地方吃饭感兴趣。他只是想赶快吃顿饭回家了事，不至于受母亲责备罢了。

突然，两个魔法变出的在空中亲吻着的小人飞到了两人头顶，然后像烟花一样啪地一声炸开，变成了“Draco爱Harry”的字样。

Draco猛地停住了脚步，Harry差点撞到了他身上。

“欢迎光临Weasley笑话商店！请进——哦，是Harry和Draco啊！”熟悉的声音响起，Fred火红的脑袋出现在了Harry的视线里。

“George，快看谁来了！小Harry终于肯带着他的Alpha来照顾一下我们的生意了。”Fred立刻对在柜台边招呼客人的George喊道。

“嗨，Fred，George。”Harry和兄弟俩打了个招呼。他并不想在这种情况下遇见兄弟俩，但又不能就这么离开。只能跟着Fred走进了比平时更加热闹而拥挤的店里。

“看看我们情人节新推出的产品吧！”

“想必你们已经见识过了我们的亲吻烟花了——”

“不过那只是个热身。我们还有更刺激的，比如——”

“——情话小人，能变成你的样子，用你的声音对心上人说情话——”

“——还有爱情告示，贴在你心上人的身上，只要有人对你的心上人图谋不轨，你的名字就会在你的心上人的胸前冒出来——”

“不过这些都比不上我们的压轴大戏，那就是——”

“春梦无痕！”

当那几个词从双胞胎的嘴里迸出来的时候，Harry觉得自己的血液猛地往脸上涌去。他不动声色地想要抽出被Draco挽住的胳膊，对方却不给他这个机会。

“这是之前的白日梦咒的升级版，并且只对18岁以上的顾客出售——”

“——当然了，这对你们俩不是什么问题。相对于白日梦咒而言，这款新品的绝妙之处在于——”

“——它能让两个人进入到同一个特定的梦境中，做一些除了你们两个之外没有第三个人能知道的事。”

“怎么样，想体验一下吗？”

“不用了，谢谢——”Harry连忙回答道。他现在只想赶快离开这个地方，梅林知道双胞胎刚才对这款恐怖的产品的描述已经让他觉得头皮发麻了。

“Weasley先生，我们什么时候可以开始游戏呀？”一个兴奋的金发女巫跑到了George身边，迫不及待地问道。

“哦，抱歉，我竟然把这事忘了！稍等，马上就开始——”

接着，George又转向了Draco和Harry：“来参加我们的情侣游戏吗？只要赢了，就能得到春梦无痕的半价优惠。”

Harry刚想拒绝，Draco却先一步说道：“没问题。”听到了Draco的回答的双胞胎便高兴地让他们在原地等一会儿，转身去招呼其他几对情侣了。

Harry觉得自己就像一只突然掉进陷阱的兔子，刚意识到了发生了什么，就发现自己已经无法逃脱。

“第一个环节，舌吻，”Fred弹了个响指，George一挥魔杖，几个彩色的魔法沙漏就飞到了几对情侣的头顶上，“沙漏会记录你们坚持的时长，坚持得最久的一对得到10分，第二对得9分，以此类推。”

“顺便，当沙漏停止计时得时候，它就会反过来，把没有漏下去得沙子倒在你们头上——”

“——所以，你们最好还是坚持得久一点，这样倒下来的沙子就不会太多。”

第一个环节的内容就让Harry脑袋发疼。在被双子告知现在退出游戏也会被沙漏倒一脸后，Harry真恨不得给他们俩来两下子。在这种场合，在这么多人面前，和Draco Malfoy舌吻……Harry一点都不想去想象这尴尬至极的画面。

“我根本不会舌吻。”Harry抗议道。周围的人有些惊讶又好笑地看向他。但Harry已经顾不上这些了。他宁愿被别人嘲笑，也不想在众人面前表演这场舌吻大戏。

但双胞胎只当他是害羞，都打着哈哈告诉他学学就会了。其他的围观者也对他善意地笑了笑，那眼神就像是看着一个十几岁的纯情小男孩。Harry想要继续抗议，希望有人能站出来帮他摆脱这种困境。但当他看到周围的其他几对情侣脸上兴奋而期待的神情时，他突然明白了，接吻对一对情侣来说是再正常不过的事情。这放在任何一对情侣身上，都不会令人感到奇怪和不适，因此他们才会觉得他只是害羞。

奇怪的不是接吻本身，而是即将做出这个动作的这两个人。而这一点只有他们两个人自己心知肚明。

Harry终于自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

来就来吧，反正更过的事情都做过了。

Draco小心地把脸凑到Harry面前，看着他似乎特别紧张地闭紧了眼睛，还有脸上微微泛起红晕的样子，心里莫名产生了一种保护欲，抬起双手轻轻捧起了Harry的脸。虽然Harry以为自己已经做好了准备，却还是因为Draco突如其来的接触而身体一僵，本能的厌恶感让他忍不住想撇过头去。但是Draco似乎感受到了他的不情愿，没有留给他一丝反抗的机会。下一秒钟，Draco直接吻上Harry，带着一丝侵略性地咬了一下Harry的嘴唇，迫使Harry微微张开嘴。

Harry似乎听到围观的人们在一旁起哄的声音，但是那些声音又好像很模糊，好像从很远的地方传来。Draco灵巧的舌头霸道地挤进Harry的口腔，像条灵巧的鱼一样追逐起了Harry的舌头。这种对Harry来说十分陌生的吻使他感觉到了一些不适，让他想要推开Draco，但Draco的手臂已经紧紧把他搂住了，Harry只能发出几声无力的呜咽。当Harry渐渐适应了以后，他感觉到的是Draco柔软而潮湿的舌头，淡淡的蜂蜜奶油的味道也钻入他的鼻孔。这种甜腻的感觉竟让Harry迷迷糊糊地沉浸其中。

Harry觉得Draco好像撞到了他的牙齿。Draco的亲吻并不粗暴，却不容抗拒，仿佛他是想在这么多双眼睛的注视下宣告他对Harry的主权，要告诉所有人这是他的Omega。Harry觉得自己根本喘不过气来，这种缺氧的感觉让他感到整个世界都在旋转，他根本不知道自己的脸已经滚烫地烧起来。明明连更亲密的事情都做过了，但这种在记忆中屈指可数的亲吻却让Harry感觉——

他们就好像一对真正相爱的情侣。

身体在一瞬间冰冷下来，Harry觉得自己的心被这个闯入脑海中的想法狠狠刺了一下。直到游戏结束，双子嬉笑着恭喜他们获胜，Draco抑制不住骄傲地放开他的嘴唇时，Harry已经彻底冷静下来。他木然回想起刚刚丢了魂一般的感觉，心中涌起一种难以名状的悲伤。因为他意识到，那些头上被倒了彩色的沙子，大笑着看着对方滑稽的模样的情侣们，那些在他们周围鼓着掌祝贺他们的围观的人群，将永远不会知道，他们不过是两个一时在舞台的灯光下大放光彩的傀儡，等到戏终幕落，又将被命运的绳索牵引着，抛进幕后灰暗无光的人生里。

第二个环节被双胞胎称为“背媳妇”，规则是一方把另一方背起来，比坚持的时长。Harry终于以怀孕为借口逃过了一劫。当其他几对情侣带着有些羡慕又有些庆幸的目光看向他们的时候，Harry 只希望他从来没有出现在这里。梅林知道他们根本就不是其他人眼中幸福恩爱的模范情侣，他只是想让这一切赶快结束。

当两个人终于离开了Weasley笑话商店，在一家餐厅里坐下来的时候，Harry觉得自己真的有些饿了。自从有了这两个小家伙以后，他的胃口着实大了不少。于是，在服务端生上了餐前面包后，他便低头专心地对付起了那些面包，避免了和Draco相望无言的尴尬。

这倒也让Draco松了口气，因为他也不知道该说些什么。但两人间沉默的气氛还是让Draco很不自在。他打量着埋头对付食物的Harry，眼前的人和几天前他在记忆中看到的那个男孩重合了起来。那个男孩有一双明亮的绿色眼睛，微微泛红的脸颊，明亮大绿色眼睛充满笑意地注视着他……

不，不是他，是那个已经死去了，却还占据着Harry内心的Alpha。

Harry低着头，有些凌乱的刘海安静地垂在额前，长长的睫毛像把小刷子似的，随着他眨眼的动作扑扇着。除了棱角略分明了一些，脸颊略胖了一些，Harry和记忆中的那个男孩并没有太大区别。

可是这个冷漠而疏离的人，和那个满眼闪着兴奋与喜悦的光芒的人，真的是同一个人吗？

明明也是一个可以对人笑得那么灿烂的人，但为什么就不是对自己呢？

Draco的脑海中浮现出了一个模糊的画面。在那个画面里，他搂着自己的新婚丈夫的腰，在舞池里转着圈。他的视线里没有其他任何人的影子，只有面前人发红的脸颊和那微微被睫毛遮住的一波绿潭里泛起的涟漪。他忍不住在那张脸颊上亲了一口又一口，看着对方脸上因为羞涩泛起的红晕，心被如蜜糖般的幸福填满了。

“我的脸上有什么东西吗？”

蜜糖突然间消失不见了，Draco猛地回过神来。Harry正一脸不自在地看着自己，语气冷淡而生硬。

“你都知道有，还问我做什么？”

突然，Draco站起身来，走到Harry旁边，用手指擦掉了Harry唇边的面包屑，然后低头吻上了Harry的嘴唇。

当Harry想要推开Draco时，对方已经离开了他坐到了对面的座位上，仿佛刚才发生的事情只是Harry的错觉。

而只有Draco知道，在那短暂的几秒里，近在咫尺的那双绿眼睛里，再无其他，而只剩下了他自己的身影。

他听见了从自己胸膛里发出的声音。

扑通，扑通，扑通。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一共9k多字，特别长的一章，码了很久。最近心情真的很糟糕，会断更一段时间，在此跟诸位请个假。


	17. Chapter 17

Harry向前走了一步，瞪着镜子里自己赤裸的身体，双手慢慢抚上了已经有了轻微弧度的腹部。

在这之前，他一直都难以相信，他的身体里竟然真的有两个小生命在悄悄地成长着。

但现在……

Harry小心地将手指在裸露的肚皮上滑过，感受着那轻微的凸起。

也不知道那两个小家伙现在是什么样子，有多大了。很快，他们就会越长越大，把他的肚子撑成一个圆鼓鼓的球……

想到自己和幼年记忆中的那些麻瓜孕妇和后来在魔法界偶尔见到的男性Omega一样挺着个大肚子的样子，Harry就有了一种说不出的奇怪感觉。他甚至不敢相信，自己真的可以把他们生出来，让他们变成两个哇哇啼哭的小婴儿。

然后会发生什么呢？这两个小家伙来到世界上后，将会和他们一起生活在偌大的Malfoy庄园里，睡在小小的婴儿床里，有爱他们的父母和祖父母……

父母……

Harry的心往下沉了沉。他叹了口气。他和Draco Malfoy，很快就要成为这两个小家伙的父母了。这想起来就有些可笑。他们真的能够肩负起这份责任，让小家伙们在和谐有爱的环境里长大吗？

Harry不能肯定。想到Draco Malfoy，他就感到自己仿佛被一阵茫茫白雾包裹，不知道四周是什么，不知道该往哪里去。虽然Draco最近对Harry的态度有所好转，但想到不久之前扇在自己脸上的那一巴掌，Harry又觉得浑身冰冷。

我们真的可以给他们一个幸福的家吗？

————————————

“Harry，往这边走！”Draco挽着Harry的胳膊，带他穿过人群，在一家装修十分讲究的餐厅门口停了下来。

“我来过这里几次，店主的品味还不错，菜的口味也还过得去。”

Harry随着Draco走到一张桌子边坐下。Draco把菜单放到Harry面前，问他想点些什么，Harry只是随意地点了两道，就把菜单推给Draco，兀自在一旁发起呆来。

Draco拿起菜单点起了菜。Harry也不关心他点了什么。他小心地打量着四周，只见空中飘浮着一些颜色鲜艳的花瓣，在魔法的作用下不时组合成各种形状。空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的香味。每张桌子上都悬着一盏雕刻着复杂花纹的吊灯。吊灯周围环绕着几个边唱着歌边随着音乐跳舞的丘比特。餐厅的墙壁上都是精致的壁毯，还有几幅画像。Harry越过Draco看到了他背后那面墙上的画像里一个身着样式繁琐的粉色长袍的矮胖女人。她端起桌子上的一杯红酒喝了一口，对着Harry的方向笑了一下。Harry皱了皱眉，移开了视线。那个女人的样子让他联想起了一只穿着紧身衣的癞蛤蟆，令他浑身不自在。而坐在她下方的那一桌情侣却好像并没有因此感到任何不适，而是忘情地吻在了一起。

当视线落回到餐桌上的时候，Harry才意识到Draco Malfoy已经点完了餐，正盯着自己看，脸上的表情和他们刚结婚时他带着Harry参观庄园时的表情别无二致。

“怎么样，还满意吗？”

“嗯。”Harry含糊地点了点头。天知道他现在只希望服务员能送来一点什么吃的，随便什么都行，这样他就能把自己的脸按进餐盘里，不用去理会这餐厅里令人窒息的氛围。

“最近身体还好吗？”Draco却没有给Harry这个机会。他若无其事地握住了Harry放在餐桌上的手，看向Harry的眼神倒是颇有几分关心的意味。

Harry下意识想要收回手，但又立即意识到自己不该这么做，就只能随Draco去了。

“挺好的。”他淡淡地说。讨厌的孕吐减轻后，他确实感觉好了很多。更何况整天呆在庄园里，也不用做什么事，累了随时都可以休息。只是每天呆在家里对Harry来说实在有些无聊了。但此刻，他倒真说不上是呆在家里还是和Draco呆在这个恐怖的餐厅里更加令人难以忍受。

“治疗师说过你要保持适当的运动。你还有没有什么想去的地方？吃完饭后我们可以一起去逛逛。”

“我……”Harry把能想的地方都想了一遍，却也给不出个答案。他倒是挺想去骑骑扫帚。不需要训练，不需要去考虑比赛的时候，骑扫帚总是能让他感觉到全身心的放松。那种在空中自由飞翔的感觉，仿佛摆脱了一切束缚，就像以前和Cedric在一起的时候……

Harry摇了摇头，阻止了自己接着想下去。他现在是不能骑扫帚的。但是，除此之外他也想不出来能做点什么了。他不是一个对浪漫十分热衷的人，更何况现在他和Draco在一起，越浪漫的场景越是让人尴尬。

“我带你去买两件衣服吧。”似乎是看出了Harry没有什么主意，Draco便说道，“等宝宝们大了，你以前的那些衣服都穿不了了，不如现在去准备一些。”

Harry“嗯”了一声。Draco的话让他不由地想起自己挺着个大肚子艰难地行动的画面。他费力地把那个画面赶出了自己的脑袋。

就在这时，一个服务员用魔法指挥着两碗汤飘到了他们的桌上。

“先生们，你们的汤，请慢用。”

他们对服务员道了谢。Harry拿起勺子舀了一勺汤尝了尝，酸酸的，倒是挺符合他现在的胃口。

“其实，也用不着特意去买。我找几件宽松的穿就行。”

“那怎么行？”Draco立即打断了Harry的话，“我们又不是没钱买——”

嘭！

一声巨响传来，地面都震颤了一下。那幅穿粉色长袍的丑陋女人的画像掉了下来，砸到了下面的桌子上，桌子上的玻璃杯立刻成了一堆碎渣。那个画像里的女人尖叫着逃到了隔壁的一幅画像上。那原本坐在那幅画像下的那对情侣飞快地从座位上跳了起来，但还是不可避免地被玻璃杯的碎片溅到了。

听到巨响的瞬间，Draco吓得抖了一下，但很快就不悦地转过头去，“搞什么，可别说是哪个笨手笨脚的厨子把厨房炸了。”

餐厅里出现了小小的骚动，大家都不知道是怎么回事。Harry皱了皱眉，看向了窗外。突然，他猛地站了起来。

“怎么了？”Draco不悦地看向Harry，“别这么一惊一乍的，小心点你的肚子。”

“我们回家。”

“你说什么？我们还没结账呢——”

嘭！

又是一阵巨响。这一次，餐厅的玻璃窗爆裂开来，碎裂的玻璃像是瀑布一般倾泻开来。桌上的碗和杯子摇晃着，几盏吊灯也剧烈地摇晃着，随时都要掉下来。

有人尖叫了起来，有人想出去看看是怎么回事，有人想直接幻影移形回家。餐厅里乱成了一团。

Harry拉着Draco站了起来。这一次，Draco看到了窗外惊慌逃窜的人群。他目瞪口呆地看着窗外的情景，还没反应过来这究竟是怎么回事。

“见鬼！他们施了禁止幻影移形的咒语！”附近的一个男巫在几次失败后尖声叫道。

“这该怎么办？”Draco慌了起来。

“我们快点出去。”Harry拽着Draco往门的方向走，费力地挤出了门外。

他们看到了，在不远的地方，几座倒塌的房屋上正燃烧着熊熊烈火，刺鼻的烟味飘入鼻腔，烟雾刺得眼睛生疼。

“快点跑，我们得去能够幻影移形的地方。”Harry说着，拽了一下Draco。

Draco终于反应了过来，跟着Harry一起跟随着人群往前跑去。到处是尖叫声，呼喊声。刺鼻的烟味不断钻进他们的鼻孔里。

就在这时，地面又随着一声巨响颤动了一下。这次的颤动比前两次更加剧烈，有一些人甚至摔倒在了地上。尖叫声和哭喊声像是呛人的烟一样弥漫在空气里。一阵令人恐惧的灼热伴随着一阵浓烈的烟味扑面而来，Harry的视线也变得模糊不清。他用一只手捂住鼻子，另一只手使劲全身的力气拿住魔杖指向前方：

“盔甲护身！”

Draco觉得自己的腿在发抖。他差点就要膝盖一软栽倒栽地上。在前方的爆炸声响起的时候，他只是哆嗦地拿出了魔杖，大脑却一片空白，根本就不知道该怎么办。他感觉自己下一秒就要死了，而他所做的最后一件事就是闭上眼睛等待死亡的到来。

当Draco意识到Harry拽了他一下的时候，他才意识到自己还没有死。他睁开眼睛，发现前方的道路已经被坍塌的房屋挡住了。熊熊大火在倒塌的房屋上燃烧起来，灼热的空气径直向他们逼来。而在浓烟的味道里，又混杂着一股焦味。当Draco看到了在废墟下躺着的几个血肉模糊的人时，他意识到了那股焦味从何而来。一阵恶心感猛地涌上了他的喉咙。

恐惧让Draco跌跌撞撞地后退了几步。他努力站稳他发软的双腿，随着人流一起拼命逃离这燃烧的房屋。他的心脏因为害怕而剧烈地跳动着。难道今天就要交代在这里了吗？不，他必须活下去……

然而就在这时，一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声传来，Draco也学着Harry之前的样子，念了一个“盔甲护身”咒。他很快就发现这是明智的，因为他身边的一个女巫因为被炸飞的砖块砸中而发出了一声尖锐的叫声。

扑面而来的热浪和浓烟让Draco感觉难以呼吸。他看见，在他前方不远的地方，那些原本冲在他前面的人已经成了逐渐被烈火吞噬的尸体。

就差一点，躺在那堆烈火下的就是他Draco Malfoy的尸体了。

人群还在尖叫着。有些人徒劳地想使用“清水如泉”扑灭这些火，但显然这根本无济于事。

幸存者开始往后退，但他们发现身后是在之前那次爆炸中起火的房屋。而且，在刚才他们逃跑的时间里，火势已经快速蔓延，逐渐向他们逼近。

Draco环顾四周，发现在这个被几座起火的房子包围的狭小空间里，有十几个惊慌失措的巫师。他们都在想尽一切办法从这里逃出去，但显然，他们都失败了。有一个小女孩正在母亲的怀里哭叫着，母亲徒劳地安慰着她，却也束手无策。有一对恋人绝望地抱在一起，等待死亡的临近。

看到这对在一起拥吻的恋人，Draco才突然想起来Harry已经不在旁边了。一种不好的预感在他心头升起。

突然，有人大声念了一句什么咒语。一道蓝光射向了前方的火焰，像一道锁链一样把火焰捆了起来。Draco这才注意到这些不是普通的火焰，那些火焰在空中形成一条条蛇的形状，吐着蛇信子向他们爬来。而那道蓝光形成的锁链，竟将几条蛇牢牢捆住。他们在锁链下痛苦地扭动着，却挣脱不了束缚。

Draco立即环顾四周寻找施咒者，其他人也像他一样寻找起了他们的救星。

就在这时，又一道蓝光向另外几条火蛇射去。Draco向那个施咒者看去，震惊地发现站在那里的不是别人，正是Harry。

Draco立即惊喜地奔到了Harry身边，叫了他一声。Harry看了他一眼，就对他吼道：“快点，Draco，跟我一起念！不然今天我们都得死在这里！”

Draco费力地跟着Harry念那个他从没见过的咒语。开始几次他都失败了，后来才终于成功了，但他发射出的咒语总显得软绵绵的，束缚住的火蛇也没Harry的那么多。但呆在Harry旁边，Draco感到安全了很多，看到了他们活下去的希望，之前那种灭顶的恐惧减轻了不少。更多的人加入了他们。终于，在他们几乎被这些火蛇逼得无路可退的时候，他们控制住了所有的火蛇。虽然火势的蔓延被控制住了，但火焰仍然在燃烧。灼热的空气，浓烟和噼啪四溅的火星都在告诉他们，如果他们不尽快离开这里，他们依然会死在这里。

幸存者看向Harry，如同抱住最后一根救命稻草。但刚才施咒几乎耗尽了Harry全部的力气。在火光的映衬下，没有人发现他的脸色已经惨白。脸上的汗已经分不清是因为灼热的火焰而出的汗还是因为不适起的冷汗。强烈的恶心感和腹部传来的疼痛更是让他几乎下一秒就要晕厥过去。

“Draco，这里还是没法幻影移形吗？”Harry虚弱地问Draco。

Draco试了一下，然后给出了Harry否定的回答。

不能幻影移形……

突然，Draco想起了什么。

“Dobby！”他大叫一声。“啪”地一响，一个家养小精灵就出现在了他们面前。

“带我们离开这里。”Draco命令道。

“好的，Draco主——”

“等等！”Harry打断了Dobby，指了指其他的十几个人：“你能把他们一起带走吗？”

“你疯了吗，现在——”

“我想我可以，Harry主人。”

“那就把他们一起带走吧。”Harry用不容置疑地口吻说，无视了对他瞪眼的Draco，对其他那些幸存者说：“大家快点围过来，一个人的手放在另一个人的肩上。我们要尽快离开。”

“去圣芒戈。”准备就绪后，Harry对Dobby说道。

“啪”的一声，他们终于离开了这燃烧的地狱。在双脚落到圣芒戈的地板上时，Harry终于眼前一黑失去了意识。

Harry再次醒来的时候，映入眼帘的除了圣芒戈白色的墙壁，还有一个神色疲惫的Draco。

“醒了？”Draco看Harry逐渐睁开了眼睛，松了口气。

Harry有些茫然地看了一眼Draco。接着，他突然想起来了自己为什么会到这里来，着急地抓住了Draco的手：“孩子怎么样？”

“孩子没事。”Draco按住了想要起身的Harry，“别动！你需要好好休息。”

“真的没事？”

“真的。”

Harry盯着Draco的神情，但没戴眼镜的他只能模糊地看见一个Draco的轮廓。他小心地伸出手摸了摸自己的腹部，感受到了那轻微的弧度，这才相信了Draco的话。

“那后来跟我们在一起的那几个人呢？”

“都没事。”

“Dobby呢？”

“没事。”

“我睡了多久？”

“不到一天。”

“那刚才的——我是说昨天到底是怎么回事？”

“是一场群疯子制造的恐怖袭击。”Draco想到昨天的情景，心里还是有些后怕，“魔法部还在调查，已经有几个人被抓住了。”

Harry没再问下去，蹙着眉不知道在想什么。Draco看着他若有所思的神情，漫不经心地说着：“没想到你还有两下子，做个找球手可惜了，怎么不去做个傲罗？”

“我本来就想——”Harry脱口而出，但又猛地意识到自己说了什么，便立即闭上了嘴巴。

“想什么？”Harry的话引起了Draco的兴趣。他注视着Harry的眼睛，问道。

但Harry却不愿意和他对视，撇开了视线。

“你同意我去工作了？”Harry干巴巴地问道。

Draco没想到Harry这么问，愣了一下，不悦地回答道：“我可没这么说。你为什么总是想着工作呢？你在这里要什么有什么，家里也没什么需要你干的。你有大把的空闲时间，想干什么就干什么。那些穷人家的Omega天天做梦都想过这样的日子呢，你干嘛要自讨苦吃去找什么工作干？”

Harry似乎是料到他会这么说，倒也不惊讶，只是撇过脸去，咕哝了一句“愚昧无知的Alpha”，就不再理会Draco。

Draco皱了皱眉。他发现Harry不愿意搭理自己，就叫来了治疗师给Harry做了检查，又叫来了Narcissa，自己便回到了庄园里，泡进了一浴缸的热水里。

要是在从前，Harry进了医院，他顶多是在Narcissa的再三催促下象征性地去看望一下Harry，至于照顾病人的事，则都是交给Narcissa负责。但这次，他在把Harry送到圣芒戈后就一直没有离开过，甚至坐在床边一直等到Harry醒来。

虽然Draco告诉自己这都是一个Alpha该对自己的Omega应尽的责任，更何况是自己怀孕了的Omega。但他内心深处一个隐秘的声音又提醒他，在看到Harry体力不支跌倒在地上的时候，他内心产生的那种极度的恐惧和痛苦决不是因为什么Alpha的责任感，更不是因为那两个还在Harry肚子里沉睡的孩子。

但他拒绝去想真正的原因。

另一边，Harry躺在自己从学生时代起就非常讨厌的病房里，Narcissa坐在一旁关切地注视着他。

“Harry，现在感觉怎么样？想吃东西吗？”

Narcissa这么一说，Harry觉得自己确实有些饿了，就点了点头。

Narcissa立刻叫来了Dobby，吩咐他去给Harry做点吃的。看到Dobby，Harry立刻表示不需要麻烦Dobby，他吃一点圣芒戈的午饭就可以了。但Narcissa毫不犹豫地拒绝了他的要求。

“这绝对不行，Harry。你现在必须保证充分的营养。你刚刚遇上那样的事情，身体还很虚弱……”

最后，Harry只能无可奈何地让Dobby去给他准备午饭了。Narcissa吩咐完了后，Harry却突然叫住了Dobby。

“Dobby，谢谢你救了我们。”Harry无比真诚地说。

Dobby灯泡似的眼睛里立刻蓄满了泪水，他弯下腰，对Harry深深地鞠躬。

“这是我应该做的，Harry主人！Harry主人竟然对我说谢谢，这是我多么大的荣幸啊——”

“行了，Dobby，你赶快回家去给Harry准备午餐吧。”Narcissa干脆地打断了Dobby。小精灵对Narcissa和Harry深深鞠了一躬，就“啪”地一声消失了。

Narcissa见Harry没事后，就又和Harry聊了几句。为了不打扰Harry休息，她便说一会儿给Harry送饭的时候再来，回家去了。

Harry闭上眼睛，一天前那场恐怖袭击在他脑海里回放着。他出神地看着病床边摆放的鲜花，思绪回到了很久以前的一个下午。

“Harry，你对未来有什么打算吗？”Cedric靠着一根粗壮的树干坐着，而Harry则闭着眼睛枕在他的腿上。

Harry睁开了眼睛，和Cedric对视了几秒，却没有立即回答，而是问道：

“那你呢？再过一年你就毕业了。你打算将来做什么呢？”

“我？”Cedric轻轻笑了起来，“我爸爸希望我能进入魔法部，去法律执行事务司工作，但我不太想去。”

Cedric皱了皱眉，然后望向了天空，眼神变得明朗起来：“我倒是挺想去打球的，像Wood那样，做个职业球员。可我爸爸似乎不太喜欢这个主意。”

“那也很好啊。”Harry发出了赞同的声音。想到Cedric在蓝天上飞翔的样子。他不禁笑了起来。

“笑什么？”Cedric故作生气地揉了一把Harry乱糟糟的头发，“你还没有回答我的问题呢。你将来想做什么？”

Harry突然安静了下来，有些犹豫地注视着Cedric。

“你可能会觉得我不切实际，痴心妄想。”

“不会的。我相信你。”

似乎是确信Cedric不会嘲笑他，Harry便从Cedric的腿上坐了起来，和他一起靠在了树干上。

“其实，我挺想做一个傲罗的。”


End file.
